Underneath the Vanilla Sky
by Balthazar23
Summary: A boy with a lightening scar is dropped In the land of Alagesia on the Varden's doorstep before the battle of Farthen Dur. Could he help tip the scale? can he ever get home? can Eragon overthrow the black king and bring peace to the land? story is EragonxArya
1. Chapter 1

_**AN here is a summary of what has happened in the book "Eragon" for those who have not read it to help with comprehension**_. A shade named Durza, along with a group of urgals, ambushes a party of three elves. After he and the urgals kill the other elves, Durza attempts to steal an egg carried by one of the female elves, but is foiled when she causes it to vanish. Infuriated, he renders her unconscious with a ball of fire and abducts her.

Eragon is a fifteen-year-old boy who has lived with his uncle Garrow and cousin Roran (Roran Stronghammer) on a farm near the village of Carvahall, ever since his mother Selena, Garrow's sister, left him there right after his birth. While hunting in the Spine, Eragon is surprised to see the blue dragon egg, which he believes to be a stone, appear in front of him. A few months later, Eragon witnesses a baby dragon hatch from the egg. Eragon names the dragon Saphira. He raises the dragon in secret until two of King Galbatorix's servants, the Ra'zac, come to Carvahall; though it is later revealed that they weren't looking for the egg at first. Eragon and Saphira manage to escape by hiding in the Spine, but Garrow is fatally wounded and the house and farm are burned down by the Ra'zac. Once Garrow dies, Eragon is left with no reason to stay in Carvahall, so he goes after the Ra'zac with his newly hatched dragon, seeking vengeance for the destruction of his home and his uncle's death. He is accompanied by Brom, an elderly storyteller, who provides Eragon with the sword Zar'roc and insists on helping him and Saphira.

Eragon becomes a Dragon Rider through his bond with Saphira. He is the only known Rider in Alagaësia other than King Galbatorix, who, with the help of the now-dead Forsworn, a group of thirteen dragon riders loyal to Galbatorix, killed every other Rider a hundred years ago. On the journey, Brom teaches Eragon sword fighting, magic, the ancient elvish language, and the ways of the Dragon Riders. Their travels bring them to the city of Teirm, where they meet with Brom's friend Jeod. Eragon's fortune is told by the witch Angela, and her companion, the werecat Solembum, gives Eragon some mysterious advice. With Jeod's help, they are able to track the Ra'zac to the southern city of Dras-Leona. Although they manage to infiltrate the city, Eragon encounters the Ra'zac in a cathedral and he and Brom are forced to flee. Later that night, their camp is ambushed by the Ra'zac. A stranger named Murtagh rescues them, but Brom is gravely injured. Saphira watches over Brom as the night progresses, yet when morning comes they realize there is nothing they can do to save him. Brom gives Eragon his blessing, reveals that he was also once a dragon rider and that his dragon's name was Saphira, and dies. Saphira then encases Brom in a tomb made of a diamond.

Murtagh becomes Eragon's new companion and they travel to the city Gil'ead to find information on how to find the Varden, a group of rebels who want to see the downfall of Galbatorix. While stopping near Gil'ead, Eragon is captured and imprisoned in the same jail that holds a woman he has been having dreams about. As she is being dragged past she is revealed as an elf when her pointed ears are uncovered. Murtagh and Saphira stage a rescue, and Eragon escapes with the unconscious elf. During the escape, Eragon and Murtagh battle with Durza. Murtagh shoots Durza between the eyes with an arrow, and the Shade disappears in a cloud of mist. Having escaped, they run off. Eragon succeeds in communicating with the elf, whose name is revealed as Arya, and learns the location of the Varden. After some arguing, Murtagh decides to still travel with Eragon to the Varden but is still wary of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir! There's been a disturbance!" Ajihad's guard shouted, interrupting the meeting of the first rider of the new order and the leader of the Varden.

"What is it!" Ajihad demanded, furious that his meeting had been interrupted.

"The dwarves have sent word, through their tunnel. A boy has arrived in the valley. He's approaching, he could be a scout of the Empire!" The guard exclaimed

"This could be to our advantage. He may know of the Empire's battle plans. We need any advantage we can get if we are to defeat the Urgl force. Capture him immediately and bring him to me for questioning." Ajihad demanded. With that, the guard left in haste to recruit a group of men.

"I am sorry for the interruption Eragon. I am sure you're tired from traveling. However before you rest I need to know all the events that lead you here." Ajihad asked. Eragon then started recounting everything that had befallen him since his and Brom"s departure. Saphira would help supply him with details were his memory failed him. Soon enough his tale was completed, Ajihad took his time to consider what Eragon had said.

"Brom's death was a true loss, I think he'd want you to have this." Ajihad said while pulling Brom's ring from his desk drawer. Ajihad handed the ring to Eragon who immediately slipped it on his finger.

" _My inheritance from Brom, it's all that's left of him. Well, this ring and me. I will make him proud and make sure his name is never forgotten."_ Eragon thought with sadness.

"I have assigned Orik to be your guide here in the city, go and get your rest Eragon. You deserve it" Ajihad instructed. With that Eragon left Ajihad's office, as soon as he left he was greeted by the dwarf who had pulled him from the water.

"I'm sorry if I caused you to be punished." Eragon said apologetically.

"Oh nonsense, if you had drowned I'd be in much more trouble. I'm Orik of the clan Dûrgrimst Ingeitum." Orik said with a smile, extending his hand.

"I'm Eragon" he said, taking the offered hand of the man, short in stature. The two walked through the mountain city. Those who saw him looked agape at the young rider and his large blue dragon whose scales shone brightly from the sun coming from the hole at the top. She was ferocious, a force to be reckoned with. The trio made their way up to the Dragon hold were the two would be sleeping. Eragon took a moment to wash the grime from his body before making his way to dinner. Eragon strode into a room led by Orik. The room was steamy and had a pool of hot water sitting in the middle. Eragon undressed and waded into the water and cleansed himself of weeks of blood, sweat, and dirt. After he had finished he dried off and found himself with a new tunic and pants, which he donned. Then he went to the basin and took in his image.

" _I look different, my hair has grown. My face has lost its fat. My ears are starting to point like that of the elf. I need to ask about her, hopefully she's well"_ Eragon thought to himself. His brown hair had grown longer and hair was starting to grown upon his face.

" _Saphira? What are you doing?"_ Eragon asked his partner of mind and heart.

" _I am taking my time to rest. I had not realized the strain I've put on my body"_ Saphira replied tiredly. Eragon sent the mental equivalent of a nod through their link before leaving the wash room. Outside the door Orik was waiting to lead him to the kitchens so he could eat. On the way Eragon asked Orik many questions about the city.

"How is the elf? When can I see Murtagh?" Eragon asked.

"The elf is healing but thanks to you she will live. As far as Murtagh goes you may see him tomorrow." Orik replied

"What of the boy in the valley?" Eragon asked

"As far as I know they have reached him, but our men are waiting until he makes camp for the night and they're going to snatch him and bring him here for questioning." Orik replied. They found themselves in the kitchen and Eragon dined on delicious meats and bread. He drunk mead and enjoyed one of his few carefree moments in a long time. He drunk and had a good time with the dwarves, he was happy. Soon he grew tired and made his way towards the dragon hold to retire for night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon awoke from his slumber and dressed and belted Zar'roc . He said good morning to his dragon and made his way towards the kitchen for breakfast. He ate his eggs and sausage before Orik joined him. After he had ate they made their way towards were the prisoners were held. The room was large and cells lined the walls. But only two were occupied, Eragon made his way towards the cell that held Murtagh. He looked better than he had before, he looked well rested and happier than he had in weeks.

"Eragon! You look well." Murtagh exclaimed happily.

"You as well, how have they been treating you here?" Eragon asked.

"Oh it's been great! It's quiet and the food is good and I got a good night's sleep." Murtagh said happily. The two talked and Eragon updated Murtagh on what was happening inside the Varden. Soon Eragon made his leave but before doing so he laid eyes upon the other cell. Inside laying on the cot was a boy, no older than 15. He had black messy hair, he was shorter than Eragon and had a scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning. He was skinny but showed some lean muscle. He was beginning to stir and his eyes peered open. They were an emerald green and glass sat upon his face.

"Hello? Help! Some men captured me! They took my wand! They could be Voldemort's men! He's back!" The boy exclaimed. He stood and started looking for a way out of his cell. The boy looked scared for his life. He wore red robes with the word Potter in its back in gold thread.

"Greetings, I am Eragon. You have been captured by the Varden. Are you part of the Empire?" Eragon asked. The boy looked at him in confusion.

"What Empire? What is the Varden?" The boy asked confused.

"Where are you from?" Eragon asked

"England! Where in the bloody hell am I?!" The boy asked desperately

"I know not of this England but right now you're in the Beor Mountains" Eragon replied his confusion showing through.

"I've never heard of them, but Hermione was always better at geography. You have to listen to me. Voldemort is back?!" He said, fear evident on his face.

"I know not of this Voldemort, why have you come here?" Eragon asked

"It was the TriWizard tournament and I grabbed a portkey and I woke up in that valley" he explained

"What is a portkey." Eragon asked

"Are you nuts? Do you know nothing" The boy yelled, frustration dripping from his voice. The two then stared at one another trying to figure each other out. Eragon slowly reached his mind put towards the boys. He slowly approached the unguarded mind and peaked into it. He saw images of a castle and a bald man with pale skin. He saw a woman with brown locks flowing freely and a red haired boy yelling. He saw witchcraft using wands and words that were foreign and not part of the Ancient Language. Many spells of fire and battle, large spiders and fear of the current situation. He saw places he knew could not exist, boxes of magic with people stored inside. He saw the boy grabbing a trophy and being transported into the Beors.

"You're not in England or Hogwarts nor do those places exist in this world. We know not of televisions or electric beyond that of nature. You are not from here." Eragon replied

"How did you know those things?" Harry replied angrily

"I looked saw inside your mind" Eragon said simply. He talked to Harry for a while learning all he could of his world and life. Harry in turn asked his fair share of questions about this world and what was going on. He wanted to know what would happen to him and how to get home. Harry in a way was much like him when he heard of the accomplishments the boy had achieved. He had determination and courage and was fairly new to a world of magic. Eragon did not trade his stories for he still knew too little of the situation. Soon Ajihad and the twins made their way towards his cell. Before they could so anything Eragon stood between them.

"He is not of the Empire, he knows nothing of our world or conflict. Do not touch his mind" Eragon commanded. Ajihad's face was blank before he waved off the twins. He looked at Eragon and nodded his head signaling for him to speak.

"I've looked into his mind and spoken to him for an hour, he knows nothing and is not from this world. He means us no harm and is as confused as we are. I have no idea where he may have come from or how besides it was obviously magic's doing. He deserves to be released he's but a child. Murtagh helped me journey the desert, he rescued me from death. Why do you not trust him? If you trust me then you trust him. I'm telling you right now, if you don't release them both today I will leave and they're coming with me" Eragon said with a tone of finality.

"And you will not budge on this?" Ajihad asked

"No" Eragon said flatly

"You're responsible for them, do not make me regret this" Ajihad said

"That is fair" Eragon answered. Moments later Ajihad ordered their release. Murtagh and Harry were given to Eragon and he left the hold. Orik guided them to their new quarters and let them settle in while Eragon spoke to Saphira about the events and how she was doing and of the Urgls advancement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked around his and Murtagh's fairly sized room. A bookshelf lined the wall across their bunk bed and a washbasin in the corner. A chest laid at the end of their bed and two wardrobes near the door.

" _Where am I? Am I in the past? Another world? Did I die? Where is Hermione? What's happening?"_ These thoughts races Harry's mind as he took a seat on the bottom bunk. Murtagh introduced himself but afterwards the two kept to themselves.

"Who was the man who got us out of the cells?" Harry asked Murtagh.

"That was Eragon, he's a friend of mine. He's the new rider that hopes to dethrone Galbatorix. He is a good man" Murtagh replied with praise.

"What's a rider?" Harry asked confused.

"So you're really not from here are you? He's a dragon rider. He and his dragon are bonded which gives him great respect and power. Galbatorix is also a rider, he destroyed their entire order after his dragon was slain. He's now the sole ruler of the Empire. He's merciless and has power beyond any in history. He's ruled for over a hundred years" Murtagh explained to Harry

"Well he's sure to die soon then right? Harry said with hope.

"No, Riders and Elf's can live forever" Murtagh answered. Harry's mouth agape that someone would never die.

" _This new world is odd, I need a way back home. I can only think of Eragon to ask, he's the only one that trusts me"_ Harry thought to himself. He turned to Murtagh taking in his features. He was taller than himself and had black shoulder length hair. He was lean and muscled and had a battle worn face.

"Could you arrange a meeting between Eragon and me? I need to speak to him about getting home" Harry asked anxiously.

"I'm sure we can find him soon. Just let me settle in." Murtagh answered. The two spoke about the current events and Harry in turn told him of England. Soon the two were ready to seek out Eragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon and Saphira we're enjoying each other's company. A day with no traveling. Just the two partners of heart and soul sharing the comfort of one another. It was the only comfort he had during his long travels. He would never be lonely as long as he had her. Then he heard footsteps approaching the dragon hold.

" _Duty always calls"_ Eragon thought.

" _That it does little one"_ Saphirasaid.

The appearance of Murtagh and Harry in his quarters was a pleasant surprise. Eragon made his way towards Murtagh and have him a short one handed hug. The two smiled at one another and then Eragon turned to Harry and shook the boy's hand. Harry's eyes moved to Saphira and he looked scared but not surprised. Harry bowed his head to the mighty huntress and she in turn bowed back.

"It's good to see you out of that cell Harry." Eragon said with a small smile.

"And I have you to thank Eragon" Harry said gratefully. Eragon gave a small smile before asking Harry what he needed.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about getting me home" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, I know how to get somewhere that I can find by map or a general direction. Traveling worlds however is another story. The only way I think I can help is by getting help from the elves" Eragon said sadly

"Elves? Like house elves?" Harry asked with confusion.

"No, elves are a magical race and we don't refer to them as House elves. But that's honestly the extent of what I know" Eragon informed him.

"When can I see the elves?" Harry asked.

"I'd imagine when I do, if anyone can help you it's the elves." Eragon proposed. After that the conversation turned more into a personal conversation. The three talked about what they thought of the Varden and of the upcoming battle. Harry had a lot of answers but they were all easy to answer and the three got along great. Soon however a messenger boy came to him and told him he was to be in the courtyard so that his skills could be assessed. Orik lead the three and Saphira to the courtyard where many warriors were training against each other. Eragon spotted a large older man waving him over. Eragon made his way over to introduce himself.

"I'm Fredric! The Varden's weapons master. Today we're going to see what you can do with a sword." Fredric said, grasping Eragon's hand. But before they could speak any further the two bald headed twins made their way over to the pair.

"We have been sent to assess his skill in magic. We've been instructed to do so before you tire him by banging metal." One of the Twins said with a smirk. Fredric looked like he wanted to challenge what the twin said. But he knew it would be no good to try to argue with them.

"Very well." Fredric said with disdain.

"Come" The twin said motioning to Eragon. The pair and Eragon's onlookers moved towards a corner of the courtyard. The twins gave Eragon the task of lifting a stone. Eragon smiles and easily whispered the words that would get the job done. The stone made its way to the sky but suddenly there was some resistance. He could see the twin's faces scrunch up and then he knew they were trying to make him fail.

" _Don't worry Eragon, with the combined strength of us both. They stand no match"_ Saphira said within his mind. The two melded their minds and Eragon could feel the vast energy at his disposal. He then moved the rock with ease and the look on the Twins faces gave everyone in sight a smile at their frustration. More and more tasks were given to Eragon and none of them taxed him.

"I didn't know he was a wizard" Harry whispered to Murtagh.

"All riders can use magic, it's called a magician not a wizard here too" Murtagh whispered back before committing his attention to the twins trying to make Eragon fail. Soon when all of those there begun to wonder when it would end the Twins stopped.

"We have but one more task for you, call upon the essence of silver from this ring" the twin said with a smile that showed no friendliness. The twin then pulled a ring from his pocket and handed it to Eragon.

" _I never learned the name of silver in the Ancient Language! Saphira help me."_ Eragon said with irritation. The two sat and thought before Eragon released his spell the ring was snatched from his hand.

"Shame on you! Shame on you for asking him to do what only a master could!" The elf yelled.

Eragon took in her appearance. Her long ebony hair tied back and her pale perfect skin. Her angular face which bore no flaws. She was lithe and perfect, Eragon could only stare. But soon she grabbed his arm and lightly tugged him away from the twins who had begun running into the city.

"I have to thank you for saving my life Eragon, if it wasn't for you I would've died at the hands of Durza. I'm so grateful." The elf said with a small bow.

"I'm in no need for thanks. I do have a few questions though. What is your name? How did you get captured? And how did I dream of your imprisonment?" Eragon asked with wonder.

"I was ferrying Saphira's egg through the woods. And we were ambushed by Durza and his Urgls. My two companions were killed and I was taken by Durza as prisoner. But before they could take me I tried to send the egg to Brom because he was the closest. And as it turns out the egg found you. My name is Arya. And as for your dreams, it's unheard of. But I could feel myself being watched In my cell but that is also unheard of. Nobody is supposed to know when they're being scurried." She answered. Arya then turned to Saphira and asked Eragon permission to speak with her which he granted.

" _I didn't know if I would live to see you hatch, I'm happy that I did. For you are more beautiful than any song or poem could describe"_ Arya said with awe.

" _Oh Eragon I like her! And her form pleases you. Don't mess this up!"_ Saphira said to Eragon within his mind.

" _You just enjoy being praised"_ Eragon laughed.

" _Stillllllllll"_ Saphira said back, amusement in her voice.

"What's your bond like?" Arya asked with a small smile.

"That's tough, it's like I was never whole my entire life but now I am. I couldn't live without her more than I could live without my own heart" Eragon answered thoughtfully.

"It sounds like a gift" Arya said

"It really is" Eragon replied

"Now we shall test your abilities with a blade." Arya said pulling her sword from her hip.

" _Be careful Eragon, even the weakest elf is far stronger than any human"_ Saphira warned. Eragon mentally nodded and drew Zar'roc. The courtyard went quiet and most eyes settled on the two who slowly circled each other. They looked for any signs of openings. It was moments, yet seemed like hours to the onlookers before the first blow came from Arya. The blow was coming fast to his right side, Eragon quickly stepped back and the blade missed by inches. Eragon returned with a stab at her midsection which almost grazed her shoulder if he was an inch closer. Arya looked in surprise before bringing her sword back up and with speed hard for the human eye to detect she swung towards his right shoulder. Eragon blocked the sword last minute but the strength of the blow pushed his sword back and it caught his shoulder. Small amounts of blood caressed his blade as he winced with the sting Zar'roc delivered. Eragon side stepped and swung towards her midsection before turning his wrist and coming towards her calf. She blocked nearly all of the blow but he managed to scratch her leg due to the surprise. The fight continued with Arya batting down his defense until he was on the edge of consciousness. But then Eragon was reminded of what it was to be a rider. He reached towards Saphira's mind and she immediately let In her partner. He fused their energy together and with renewed vigor he slashed at Arya with speeds the elves would gawk at. The speed and ferocity of the blows increased and Arya's face was that of shock as she was backed into the corner. With a few more blows Eragon managed to lock their swords together before pushing her into the wall of the mountain with his body and ripping the sword from her hands. He pointed the sword towards the delicate skin on her neck and with a smile he spoke.

"Yield" Eragon whispered. Pleased with his success in defeating an elf.

" _Brom would be so proud Eragon"_ Saphira said tenderly.

" _Think so?"_ Eragon said to Saphira

" _I know so, he loved you so much"_ Saphira said lovingly. Eragon's eyes began to tear up , he turned around and stalked off the courtyard. Saphira started towards him as did Arya. Soon they caught up to him. Saphira tried calm him but he wasn't having any of it. Arya grabbed his shoulder and stepped in front of him.

"Eragon, please. What is wrong?" Arya asked concerned.

"It's nothing" he answered, he made to push past her but she stopped him.

"Please, let me help you as you saved me" Arya pleaded.

"Not here please, I can't show them I'm weak." Eragon whispered

"Of course, come on. I'll lead you okay" Arya said soothingly as she took his hand lightly and lead them into the city. She led him into her room and sat down on her bed with him.

" _Take care of him for me please"_ Saphira pleaded.

" _I will, I promise"_ Arya replied.

Arya sat with Eragon while he cried.

"I miss him so much! He was like a father to me! He was all I had! It's Saphira and I and I've lost everything else. I'm going to lose her too, I'm going to lose everything!" He cried. The tears consumed him and he broke down again crying more than he had in his entire life. Arya held his head and let him cry knowing that there was nothing she could do for him.

"Eragon it's okay, please. Life's about loss and rebirth, it's about smiling for the living not crying for the lost. Live for him and be happy, that's what he would want." Arya whispered to him. He cried for what felt like hours and Arya held him until he had finished. She patted him on the back and eventually he quieted.

"Thank you so much." Eragon whispered to her.

"Always, you saved my life" Arya replied

Soon Eragon slowly stood with the help of Arya,

" _I'm okay now Saphira, thank you for your soothing words"_ Eragon said to his partner of heart and mind. She sent him feelings of love and trust to try to warm his heart. Eragon couldn't help but smile at the feelings that now filled him. Arya looked pleased with his smile and returned it with one of her own. The pair made their way out of her quarters slowly.

"That was very impressive swordsmanship, some of the best I've ever seen. Brom taught you well. You fought with great technique and ferocious speed. Especially for a human. But I should have expected no less from a rider. I'll be honest in saying that the powers of the riders remained secret. You must've been going easy on me." She laughed. Eragon himself only smiled knowing that the only reason he won was because of his connection to Saphira.

"There's a boy who appeared here, he's from another world entirely. His name is Harry, he is a boy of 14. When I go to the elves he needs to come with me. They're the only ones who have any chance of helping him" Eragon spoke with finality. Arya nodded while he explained what Harry's world was like and how had freed Harry and Murtagh from the hold. Arya was impressed that the young rider had commanded authority that he was due in such a way. Much how he told Arya that Harry was coming instead of asking. She could admire his authority and his lack of fear at wielding it. Arya had to admit that she had not expected so much from someone so young. She expected a naïve rider who would be used as a puppet in the war. Now her doubts were quelled and even more hope for a future filled her. Eragon asked her questions, questions more personal than any elf would ask. At first Arya was hesitant but soon took a liking to his more direct approach. Elves always talked in riddles and after being away from the elves for so long it was nice to have one of the first conversations she actually enjoyed. Soon Arya was showing Eragon more of the stone city. They gazed at the Stat Sapphire, it was a wonder amongst the dwarves. The large jewel shone as Saphira's scales but of a pinkish red. It was huge and one of a kind.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Arya asked. Eragon looked upon the Star Sapphire with awe, and with the size and the beauty.

"One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen" Eragon said quietly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A/N Next chapter will have more Harry POV. Haha that's really all, hope you enjoyed. My characters are obviously different so don't bother saying anything about that. But R &R**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes, the light pierced his retinas and he squinted, looking for his glasses on his and Murtagh's nightstand. His hand felt his glasses and put them on his face. Suddenly his vision cleared and he could make out the rest of the room. He could hear the snoring of his roommate Murtagh throughout the room. Harry decided he needed some time to himself to think. So he dressed in the clothes the Varden had provided for him which was a white shirt and some leather pants and he made his way out of the living quarters. The dwarf city as grand as Hogwarts in all ways. It was built without the use of magic which made it even more impressive. Many of the Varden still laid in bed but the few that were up had already started busying themselves by packing their things in preparation for the battle that was to happen in a few days' time. The only ones that would remain were the able bodied men who were going to fight, the women, children, and elderly were going to head to Surda to seek sanctuary and the Varden would soon follow if the battle was won. If the battle was lost however Harry knew not of what was going to happen to them. This reminded him of the stories of when Voldemort was at large and how the people lived in fear. This Galbatorix seemed to have done more than Voldemort, he conquered an entire nation and had ruled for over a hundred years. Harry had only sympathy for their struggle and had no intentions of running from these monsters who were making their way towards the underground city.

" _But I'm without a wand? Why did I transport here and everything I have come with me except my wand? Is there anywhere I could get a new one?"_ Harry thought to himself. Harry's wondering lead him more towards the personal quarter's area and there he saw a woman. She was of short stature and had blonde locks of hair flowing down her shoulders. She was studying a plant that held a slight glow with a scrunched up expression.

"Oh hello, you're the one from the other world right? I'm Angela" Angela introduced herself. Harry looked at her with confusion before replying.

"How did you know?" Harry asked confused.

"Whispers" Angela said unfazed. Before she murmured under her breath about the plant she was working on.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Angela.

"Oh I'm just trying to figure out if I can use this plant in my newest healing potion. It's supposed to help clear the lungs of any toxins so if the smoke of the Urgls flesh is detrimental to the health of our soldiers" Angela replied

"Did you say potions?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes I did" Angela answered.

"Are you a wi- I mean magician?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well I dabble." She replied with a laugh.

"Do you know anything about wands?" Harry asked.

"Some" Angela replied.

"Do you know where I could get one?" Harry asked.

"I don't know why you'd want one, they're but a trinket. However I can sense it is not to you. You're looking for a conduit for your magical abilities? Ah yes I can see. I may have a temporary solution to that but I may know of a few ways to help you long term. But I will need to know some stuff about how your magic works and all the theory behind it first to come up with the best solution to this. And in return I will need a favor from you" Angela said. Harry looked happy at her statement but was curious about the favor he'd pay in return.

"And What is this favor?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh I have no idea yet, but I have little doubt you're someone of importance and a favor from you would be worth its weight in gold. If you accept we can begin immediately" Angela replied laughingly.

"Deal" Harry said. Angela smiled and told him to take a seat while she finished up then the two would get to work.

" _I wish Hermione was here, she'd know what to do. She'd fill the emptiness that surrounds me"_ Harry thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon opened his eyes with a smile at the thought of a new day. Yesterday had been great despite the trouble he had faced on the courtyard. He and Arya had spent the rest of the day together, exploring and talking throughout the city. Eragon looked to his dragon Saphira whose breathing caused a rumble throughout the dragon hold. Eragon smiled at his bond mate and sent through their connection feelings of love, before getting off his bed and getting ready for the day. He made his way towards the kitchens and had a large plate of eggs and bacon before him. He tore into the food knowing he'd need all the energy he could muster for the upcoming battle. Soon he had finished and he made his way to the center of the city which was lively, people in all directions were clearing out their possessions and packing their bags for Surda. The trip would start that evening and would take more than a week for everyone to arrive. Eragon went to the training grounds to lightly spar with a few soldiers to keep himself in practice. Soon the sight of Murtagh caught his attention and Eragon made his way over to him whilst Murtagh was disposing many of the Varden's soldiers.

"Well it looks like this is a little too easy for you, do you wish to cross blades?" Eragon asked with a smile

"Yes I would" Murtagh laughed. Eragon nodded and the two found some empty space on the grounds to spar. When they were ready the bowed and begun to circle one another. They swung with might but carefully enough not to get injured. It was a great dual but in the end Eragon was victorious. The two were happy that some things wouldn't change like sparing with a good friend. The two made their way over to the archery range to practice but grew bored after more than a dozen arrows.

"How is Harry doing?" Eragon asked concerned.

"As ok as he can, although he was gone by the time I woke up. Probably exploring the city." Murtagh answered.

"Well that is good, I only wish I could help him." Eragon said with a frown.

"Yeah, it must be rough being away from all of his friends and family. It does beg the question, why him? You should know better than most that this land doesn't do things on accident." Murtagh replied.

"Of that I am sure" Eragon said with a chuckle. Eragon heard footsteps approaching and turned to a young woman. She looked no older than twenty and had the skin of Ajihad but lighter.

"My father wishes to speak with you Murtagh" the young woman said. Murtagh shrugged at Eragon before letting the woman lead the way. Eragon waved to the two before deciding to seek out Arya.

" _Elves are different than Brom lead me to believe. He said they spoke in riddles and that it was hard to carry an conversation with one. Arya is great, she helps me feel more at home here."_ Eragon thought with a smile. As Eragon made his way to her living quarters he could feel the awakening of Saphira.

" _Good morning sleepy head"_ Eragon said across their bond.

" _Mmm morning little one"_ Saphira replied groggily.

 _"You're not getting into any trouble are you?"_ Saphira asked him sleepily.

 _"Of course not, I'm just going to see Arya"_ Eragon replied happily.

 _"Well, make sure to behave yourself, I'm going to find something to hunt"_ she said. Eragon gave his good luck and made his way to Arya's door. He knocked lightly and he heard the melody of her voice as soon as he had finished.

"Come in!" Arya called out happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And you think this will work?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I'm pretty sure it's at least better than the last thing we tried" replied Angela with a chuckle. Harry then grabbed the handle of the new "wand" that she had created for him. It was almost a foot long and had a misty crystal on the tip. It was inside a small crater and held together with a spell from Angela. The shaft was a carved wood with runes that would attempt to keep the wood from heating up or splintering. And overall it didn't feel right in Harry's hand. But this wasn't for comfort it was to help the Varden prevail over the Urgal forces. Harry gave the wand a small wish and flick and the chair in Angela's quarters begun to rise.

 _"it's not the natural feeling I usually get when I use magic. But my magic is working which is a lot better than before. This could do for now."_ Harry thought to himself.

"It's good enough. So when the crystal has been effected by too much magic the wand will be useless? How long will that take?" Harry asked Angela. Angela's face scrunched up for a second before replying.

"I honestly have no idea. But I know it will last through the battle at the least" Angela answered. Harry nodded not expecting an answer much better than that. He gave the wand a few more twirls and a few more spells before he was satisfied.

"Thank you Angela, you have given me back a large part of myself." Harry said with a small bow to the wise woman. After that the two shared some tea and then it was time for Harry to get going.

 _"I need some kind of weapon I can use during battle as well. Maybe a small sword or something. I'll have to go talk to that guy Eragon spoke too. He was the weapons master."_ Harry thought to himself on the way to the battleground. It was easy enough to find the large man near the entrance so Harry approached him.

"Um hello, I was wondering if I could have a sword?" Harry asked nervously. Fredric looked him up and down before nodding and digging through his arsenal of weapons. Soon he came out with a mighty axe. It was one handed with a leather grip and it was double sided.

"I think this would serve you better than a sword." Fredric said, handing Harry the blade he watched as Harry gave it a few swings and then nodded. Afterwards Fredric started teaching Harry how to take care of his new weapon and then showed him the way towards the men training with axes so he could learn the basics of how his new weapon could be used in battle. Harry learned quickly that he was given an axe because of how easy it was to block with one. His quickness from his time as a seeker proved tremendously useful in warding off opposing strikes. His axe was nimble and cut through three air with ease. With that said, it would be lots of hard work before Harry could hold his own in battle. Luckily, magic was his primary weapon and the axe was only if he was caught in a situation were he couldn't use magic. Harry decided he'd still dedicate as much time as he could do mastering his weapon for it may one day save his life. Time on the battleground melted away but eventually Harry spotted Murtagh and made his way over to him.

"Hey Murtagh, how have you been this morning?" Harry asked politely.

"I've been well, where were you this morning?" Murtagh asked.

"I was exploring and thinking, I met a herbalist named Angela. She helped me figure out how to keep using magic. In my world I'm a wizard and I attend Hogwarts which is the best wizarding school in my world. My magic is different than yours from what little I understand. We almost always have to use a wand to help focus our magic into spells." Harry explained to Murtagh. After that Harry showed his wand to Murtagh who didn't find it particularly powerful but he knew magic was often deceiving. The two conversed about weapons and battle tactic that Harry should know for the upcoming battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon's laugh could be heard throughout the tunnel whilst Arya's face could light it. She had told him stories from her youth and Eragon found them hilarious. Soon his laughter subsided and he focused on her face, in the dim red light her face shone beautifully and Eragon could barely breath. But he snapped out of it and focused again on her next story of when she had "accidentally" gotten a group of birds to fly off with most of her mother's feast for friends. Eragon in turn shared stories from when he lived on the farm and when Saphira hatched. She found it extremely funny that he had raised a dragon in his bedroom underneath his cousin and uncles noses. She sympathized with him when his uncle had been killed and he sought revenge. She quizzed him on his knowledge of the Ancient Language and taught him a few more words and spells. Which he quickly absorbed, Arya was impressed with his ability to learn the words with such speed. The pair decided to make their way to the kitchens for some lunch. At the kitchen they took a seat and were given breads, fruits, and cheeses for he knew that elves didn't eat meat and he didn't wish for Arya to be disgusted by the meal in front of her. They continued to talk and joke, trying to keep the conversation light. Arya told Eragon about Ellesméra and how beautiful the pine city was. They talked of nature and animals. Trying to learn all they could about one another. Eragon asked about when they could leave to Ellesméra which Arya replied with directly after the battle being the best time to leave. Soon the pair left the kitchens and made their way towards the training ground to work on their archery.

 _"She looks so beautiful"_ Eragon thought to himself as she released another arrow towards the target. The arrow hit its mark and earned her another bullseye and a smile from her which Eragon stored away in his memory. He too shot another arrow towards the target and also earned himself a bullseye. Soon the two were engaged in a shootout to see who would miss the bullseye first. The competition was fun and the smirks Arya gave him would keep him there for hours. However Arya's smile had another effect on Eragon when his eye was caught between her and the target and he released the arrow too soon and it struck below the bullseye. Laughter filled the air as Arya relished in her victory. Eragon smiled as well knowing, he'd lose every time to hear that sound. The two smiled and collected their arrows and made their way back inside the city. The rest of the day was spent with the pair traveling through the city and discovering some of its wonders. By the end of the day when the two had said goodnight, Eragon was so tired he thought he could sleep for days. He groggily said goodnight to Saphira before drifting off.

 _ **AN sorry for the filler chapter. Next chapter will have the battle! And the plot will get moving. Just some bond time/build up. Looking forward to the big battle!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon awoke but chose to keep his eyes closed.

 _"Today's the day, today the Urgal's will reach the tunnels of Farthen Dur. Today will decide the destiny of the Varden. And it will mostly be in the hands of Saphira and I"_ Eragon thought. He stayed in bed mentally preparing himself for the battle that was to happen sometime in the late afternoon.

 _"I'll be much better off fighting from the ground and covering Saphira's flanks. I can do a lot more damage from the ground. We need to funnel them into a few of the tunnels so that we can dictate where the fight is"_ Eragon strategized. He laid in bed dreading the large battle and the loss of life that was to come.

 _"It's or them, Arya is a great warrior. But I still have to pray that she's okay. I hope Murtagh stays safe as well. I can't lose any of them"_ Eragon thought sadly. He looked over his partner of heart and mind, she slept peacefully but he knew that she too had fear of losing him. He too feared the pain that would surely come if he was to lose her. It would be so devastating, by far a torture worse than death. Soon it was getting too late and Eragon got out from bed and to his surprise he found a set of armor of the finest make. It was accompanied by a note.

 _This armor has been found in our treasury. It has never been used and we rarely make armor for the size of humans. Also accompanied is a shield. May they serve you well dragon rider._

The note was signed by King Hrothgar himself and Eragon was honored. He decided he'd wear the armor now to attempt to get comfortable in it. After that he made his way down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Eating was harder than he had expected and he found himself picking at his eggs and sipping from his morning beer. Some soldiers already occupied the kitchens, those who were present looked tired but he knew they would wake up soon enough. Soon the same woman as before came to him and brought him a message. Ajihad has requested an audience with him. Harry nodded and let the young woman lead him to Ajihad's office. As he entered the office Ajihad sat, ready for battle in his golden armor.

"Ah Eragon I can see the dwarves have treated you well. I've called to inform you of the battle plans and your role in the fight. The last two days the dwarves have been collapsing tunnels under Farthen Dur. They have left three openings to funnel them through. There will be three regimes, one lead by King Hrothgar, one by myself, and the last by my commander. You will be free to help where you are most needed but I do warn you not to take to the sky's for they will try to shoot you down. The Urgals are expected to be here in four hours time. Until then you may do what you wish. But stay ready." Ajihad explained. Eragon nodded and the two discussed the battle and and the twins would relay plans back to him with their minds. Eragon found this particularly distasteful as the twos mind made Eragon sick. Soon Ajihad had more people to talk to. Eragon left the office and relayed all of the information back to Saphira. Orik soon found Eragon and told him that at the very moment the dwarves were piecing together armor for Saphira. Eragon thanked him and made his way back to his quarters to spend time with Saphira. The two talked about their strategy for the battle and many situations that they might encounter and how to deal with them. Saphira also advised against using her for energy unless there was an opponent that exceeded his abilities. The two sat for an hour just talking about the upcoming battle before footsteps approached. Eragon's ears perked at the sound of light footsteps towards the Dragon Hold. Eragon stood from his position to greet the visitor and to his pleasure it was the lithe form of Arya. He was greeted with a large smile to which he returned.

"Arya" Eragon said with a smile.

"Eragon" Arya replied laughing.

"I was just wondering if you'd like some company before the battle." Arya asked hopefully.

"You're welcome to join Saphira and I."Eragon offered, motioning towards their quarters. With a smile she accepted his offer and made her way over to his mattress and took a seat close to each other. They further spoke of the battle that was to come and their strategies. As if unspoken the two decided they'd try to stay together, for they could cause mayhem to the forces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"soon I will see a battle larger than any I could ever think of. The force of the Varden that seems like it's in the thousands. And I can only Imagine how many the black king commands. If this is but a small rebel force. From the stories I've been told of these Urgals they seem like monsters equal to a troll but more compact. They can stand up to eight feet tall! I'm going to have to rely on magic for my skills with my axe would no doubt turn me into Urgal kibble."_ Harry thought as him and Murtagh sharpened their swords and donned the armor they were given by Fredric. They agreed to stay as close to Eragon as they could to protect him with their life. Murtagh seemed to have a very protective streak within him when it pertained to Eragon.

 _"Well for all I know they could have been friends since childhood. I really only know some basic things about the people here. I'm sure if we survive and travel to the land of the elves I'll surely learn more. Friends… I had none my whole life until Hogwarts and now I've lost them. I promise I'll find a way back to you Hermione, you too Ron."_ Harry vowed with determination. The battle would approach soon. They had but two hours before they were to report to the tunnels. If the Urgals made their way into the city, the battle would be lost. But until then they sharpened their weapons and tried to clear their minds. Harry had strapped his wand over his left shoulder.

 _"It may look funny, but there is no other place I could strap it."_ Harry thought as he attached the holster over his shoulder and around his back. He moved his body around into various positions to make sure his wand wouldn't come loose. After a few minor adjustments he was satisfied with his armor, axe, and wand. Harry could see that this was not Murtagh's first time suiting for battle. He finished quickly and looked comfortable in his plated armor. Harry on the other hand was rather uncomfortable but he knew this armor could save his life. A knock on the door shook Harry from his thoughts and he found himself making his way to the door. He opened the door to a beautiful woman. She had black hair and startling blue eyes, her mouth was wry and she stood proud and confident.

"You're Harry right? I've heard you can use magic?" The woman asked.

"yeah, how do you know?" Harry asked with surprise.

"The spirits told me, I'm Trianna" she extended her hand which had a golden bracelet in the shape of a snake.

"You guys have ghosts here?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"Oh no, we have spirits. They were never alive. They're their own race" Trianna explained to Harry.

"So, are you interested in magic then?" Harry asked her politely.

"Oh yes, I practice magic as well, magic and sorcery" Trianna answered.

"What's the difference between magic and sorcery? Harry asked Trianna.

"Oh it's completely different! Magic uses the energy inside your body. Wheres sorcery you bring forth spirits to do your bidding for you. I much prefer magic, in fact I haven't used sorcery in years." Trianna explained to Harry. Harry invited her into the room and the two conversed about the differences in their magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time melted away as the battle approached all too soon for its soon to be participants. The soldiers of the Varden all reported to their regiments and waited.

 _"I can't take this waiting"_ Eragon thought irritability. He looked to his companions, Murtagh and Harry looked fit for battle and besides his right side was Saphira, she looked as fierce as Eragon could ever remember. She was clad head to talon In dark plates of armor. Her underbelly had the densest plates while her wings were left bare so she could flight. She even had a plate atop her head that further completed her look. To his left was Arya, she was clad in only leather that was fitted to her skin. Her face lacked emotion except for the glint of determination in her eyes. Suddenly a dwarf ran from the tunnel announcing that the Urgal force was but twenty five minutes away. Eragon took a deep breath and prepared himself. He caught Arya's eye and he made his way to her.

"Sitja vard, wiol pömnuria ilian" Eragon whispered daringly, happy for the dim light shading her from the blush that made its way on to his face. She looked at him in surprise, but she returned it with a caring look before replying.

"Un ono wiol pömnuria ilian" Arya said back to him. She then laid her hand on his mailed shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He nodded to her and the two turned back to the tunnel waiting for the battle.

 _Thud!_

 _Thud!_

Noise of the loud Urgals steps filled Farthen Dur as the force approached. The archers nocked their arrows as did Arya and Eragon. Harry had his wand pointed towards the tunnel as well. The faces of the Urgals appeared, grayish skin, bowed legs and thick arms. yellow, piggish eyes, claws on their hands in place of nails and a pair of long, twisted horns protruding from above their ears. They looked possessed with anger as they tore through the tunnel. The archers released their volley of arrows at the beasts and tore through their front line. As they reloaded, the second row of archers released their arrows further cutting the Urgal force further. Soon bodies piled high but the Urgals continued to advance further and further until they had reached the entrance. They were greeted with wooden spikes and boiling oil being poured on their flesh. The smell of the Urgal flesh sickened the soldiers but they continued to fire into the onslaught. Strange colors filled the cavern as Harry's spells zipped through the air blasting Urgals and breaking their bones. Shouts of anger and pain filled the cavern but slowly the Urgals pushed passed the defenses and gained entry. For the first time the Urgals and the soldiers of the Varden met face to face. The Urgals were much stronger than normal men and quickly started pushing back the Varden's front line. The archers had to cease firing out the fear of hitting one of their own comrades and they too dispatched of their bows and proffered short swords and dived into the battle. Soon the Urgals flooded the chamber on all fronts and the Varden was driven back.

" _It is time we show them what has long been forgotten! The might of a dragon and her rider!"_ Saphira proclaimed angrily as she let out a roar that tore through the cavern putting a look of fear upon the nearest Urgals faces. Eragon nodded and jumped on to her back and onto her saddle. Saphira took flight and dived into the fray. With her landing her weight alone crushed nearly ten Urgals. Her long claws swiped in a half circle tearing the flesh cleanly from the bone of those who wished to prove their mettle against the mighty huntress. For Eragon's part he protected her flanks from the war axes of the Urgals. Eragon had to extend himself completely to reach the Urgals and feared falling off of Saphira. Zar'roc sliced through the air and with delight it was met with flesh and blood of its enemies.

" _For every Urgal I slay, two more take its place"_ Eragon thought angrily as he lopped off the head of the nearest Urgal who was intending to stab at Saphira's side. Soon she was completely surrounded and Eragon ordered her to back up so that they could regroup. Saphira did as he said and took to the air and back towards the Varden's lines. From the sky Eragon formed a plan

" _Saphira! Go and gather rocks and drop them onto the Urgal forces!"_ Eragontold her. She nodded across their link and found some rocks about the size of fists. Meanwhile Eragon released arrows that he had spoken the word of fire in the Ancient Language over into the hordes of Urgals. The blue flames exploded and felled dozens of Urgals. The magical flames refused to be extinguished and Eragon smiled at the rush of the battle. Saphira continued to drop the rocks onto the Urgal forces which gained dropped with great force and momentum crushing the skulls of many. They continued this tactic throughout the battle and the pair felled more than any could count. But the endless flow of Urgals persisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle raged throughout the cavern as Harry fired blasting curses and bone breakers into the Urgal ranks. He must've fired a hundred spells and he could feel the toll it was taking on his core. But for all of the Urgals he felled it seems that there was a never ending flow of another to take the dead's place. Murtagh was a force to be reckoned with as he protected Harry while he was casting spells. He cut through Urgals with ease. Harry could see Eragon and Saphira once again landing and fighting the Urgals on the ground. With a slice that was just a little too short he saw as Eragon tumbled off of Saphira's saddle right into a group of Urgals equipped with maces who with smiles swung with great power down at the felled rider. Harry's instincts kicked in as he fired one of his strongest blasting curses into the crowd. His spell hit true and all but one of the Urgals were immediately killed from the impact. However, one of the Urgals managed to avoid the spell and with a bellow he landed his mace with great force into Eragon's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain shocked Eragon's system as the mace collided with his chest. He could feel the mail attempting to block the blow but it was only partially effective as his rib cage took the blunt of the blow. With a mighty roar Saphira swung her tail viciously and one of her spikes went straight through the head of the one who had delivered the blow. But the damage was already done and Eragon could barley make it back to his feet as he stumbled into Saphira. For her part she used her tail to bring him to her back as she took flight. She flew back behind the battle lines.

 _"Eragon! Draw upon my energy and heal yourself"_ Saphira told Eragon, already funneling her energy into him easing the pain in his muscles and filling him with the energy he needed to heal his wound.

"Waíse heill" Eragon grunted drawing on her energy. Immediately his pain subsided and his ribs mended as did the internal bleeding. His mail continued to bother him but he knew removing it would be far worse. However he then realized that Saphira's armor had been crushed and was causing her a lot of trouble healing.A sudden prod of his mind had him alert until he realized it was the twins, reluctantly he let them make the connection and so that they could talk.

 _"They have attempting to clear the tunnel near the Dragon Hold. You must make your way there immediately!"_ The Twins ordered. Eragon cursed under his breath his breath before telling them he would be there immediately. Before he left he contacted Arya through her mind.

 _"Arya! Make your way to me. I need you to remove the plate from Saphira's chest while I go to the Dragon Hold."_ Eragon told her. He sent her his location and she started to make her way to him.

 _"Eragon! You cannot go alone! I will come with you."_ Saphirasaid through their link.

 _"No you will not! Arya is coming right now to remove the plate. You'll be there before you can miss me."_ Eragonreasonedwith hersighing how dangerous it could be.

 _"you better be carful! I love you and I will be there as soon as I can."_ Saphira said nodding at him and letting him go where he was needed. Eragon ran towards the Dragon Hold as fast as he could. He slid down the massive slide that the dwarves built long ago for in case of emergency. The long slide still took close to five minutes but finally he made his full descent to the ground floor. But to his surprise he was not greeted with Urgals. The only thing that met him were the maroon eyes of a familiar foe. Durza's slender form stood in the empty cavern. His red hair flowed freely and his eyes yearned for death as he looked into Eragon's brown orbs. Immediately Eragon tensed as he laid eyes on the Shade.

"Ah! Young rider, I've come to take you and your dragon to the king. Come peacefully and no harm shall befall you." Durza says in his silky voice.

"The only way I'm coming with you is when I'm dead" Eragon spitted back drawing Zar'roc. Durza then unsheathed his slim dark blade that carried a scar along its flat. The two swordsmen looked into each others eyes, neither of them daring to strike first. That was until Durza lunged forward with unnatural speed towards Eragon's left shoulder. He barley managed to parry the blow and the force he took threatened to bring him to his knees. But Eragon resisted his body's demands and attempted to strike at Durza. With a flick his blade was deflected and he was in the defensive once more. He was barley managing to keep Durza's blade from slicing him to ribbons and he knew he could not resist much longer. But suddenly a spear through his mind startled him and immediately he threw up any shields he could muster. And in his moment of weakness he didn't even see the swing from Durza. Durza's sword smote heavily across Eragon's back, cutting through both mail and skin. He screamed as pain blasted through him, forcing him to his knees. Agony bowed his body in half and obliterated all thought. He swayed, barely conscious, hot blood running down the small of his back. Durza said something he could not hear.

In anguish, Eragon raised his eyes to the heavens, tears streaming down his cheeks. Everything had failed. The Varden and dwarves were destroyed. He was defeated. Saphira would give herself up for his sake—she had done it before—and Arya would be recaptured or killed. Why had it ended like this? What justice could this be? All was for nothing. As he looked at Isidar Mithrim far above his tortured frame, a flash of light erupted in his eyes, blinding him. A second later, the chamber rang with a deafening report. Then his eyes cleared, and he gaped with disbelief. The star sapphire had shattered. An expanding torus of huge dagger-like pieces plummeted toward the distant floor—the shimmering shards near the walls. In the center of the chamber, hurtling downward headfirst, was Saphira. Her jaws were open and from between them erupted a great tongue of flame, bright yellow and tinged with blue. On her back was Arya: hair billowing wildly, arm uplifted, palm glowing with a nimbus of green magic. Time seemed to slow as Eragon saw Durza tilt his head toward the ceiling. First shock, then anger contorted the Shade's face. Sneering defiantly, he raised his hand and pointed at Saphira, a word forming on his lips. A hidden reserve of strength suddenly welled up inside Eragon, dredged from the deepest part of his being. His fingers curled around the hilt of his sword. He plunged through the barrier in his mind and took hold of the magic. All his pain and rage focused on one word

"Brisingr!"

Zar'roc blazed with bloody light, heatless flames running along it …

He lunged forward …

And stabbed Durza in the heart. "Durza looked down with shock at the blade protruding from his breast. His mouth was open, but instead of words, an unearthly howl burst from him. His sword dropped from nerveless fingers. He grasped Zar'roc as if to pull it out, but it was lodged firmly in him.

Then Durza's skin turned transparent. Under it was neither flesh nor bone, but swirling patterns of darkness. He shrieked even louder as the darkness pulsated, splitting his skin. With one last cry, Durza was rent from head to toe, releasing the darkness, which separated into three entities who flew through Tronjheim's walls and out of Farthen Dûr. The Shade was gone. Bereft of strength, Eragon fell back with arms outstretched. Above him, Saphira and Arya had nearly reached the floor—it looked as if they were going to smash into it with the deadly remains of Isidar Mithrim. As his sight faded, Saphira, Arya, the myriad fragments—all seemed to stop falling and hang motionless in the air.

Snatches of the Shade's memories continued to flash through Eragon.

 _A whirlwind of dark events and emotions overwhelmed him, making it impossible to think. Submerged in the maelstrom, he knew neither who nor where he was. He was too weak to cleanse himself of the alien presence that clouded his mind. Violent, cruel images from the Shade's past exploded behind his eyes until his spirit cried out in anguish at the bloody sights. A pile of bodies rose before him … innocents slaughtered by the Shade's orders. He saw still more corpses—whole villages of them—taken from life by the sorcerer's hand or word. There was no escape from the carnage that surrounded him. He wavered like a candle flame, unable to withstand the tide of evil. He prayed for someone to lift him out of the nightmare, but there was no one to guide him. If only he could remember what he was supposed to be: boy or man, villain or hero, Shade or Rider; all was jumbled together in a meaningless frenzy. He was lost, completely and utterly, in the roiling mass. "Suddenly a cluster of his own memories burst through the dismal cloud left by the Shade's malevolent mind. All the events since he had found Saphira's egg came to him in the cold light of revelation. His accomplishments and failures were displayed equally. He had lost much that was dear to him, yet fate had given him rare and great gifts; for the first time, he was proud of simply who he was. As if in response to his brief self-confidence, the Shade's smothering blackness assaulted him anew. His identity trailed into the void as uncertainty and fear consumed his perceptions. Who was he to think he could challenge the powers of Alagaësia and live? He fought against the Shade's sinister thoughts, weakly at first, then more strongly. He whispered words of the ancient language and found they gave him enough strength to withstand the shadow blurring his mind. Though his defenses faltered dangerously, he slowly began to draw his shattered consciousness into a small bright shell around his core. Outside his mind he was aware of a pain so great it threatened to blot out his very life, but something—or someone—seemed to keep it at bay. He was still too weak to clear his mind completely, but he was lucid enough to examine his experiences since Carvahall. Where would he go now … and who would show him the way? Without Brom, there was no one to guide or teach him._

" _Come to me"_

He recoiled at the touch of another consciousness—one so vast and powerful it was like a mountain looming over him. This was who was blocking the pain, he realized. Like Arya's mind, music ran through this one: deep amber-gold chords that throbbed with magisterial melancholy.

He dared ask, " _Who … who are you?"_

" _One who would help."_

With a flicker of an unspoken thought, the Shade's influence was brushed aside like an unwanted cobweb. Freed from the oppressive weight, Eragon let his mind expand until he touched a barrier beyond which he could not pass.

" _I have protected you as best I can, but you are so far away I can do no more than shield your sanity from the pain."_

" _Who are you to do this?"_ Eragon asked

" _I am Osthato Chetowä, the Mourning Sage. And Togira Ikonoka, the Cripple Who Is Whole. Come to me Eragon, for I have answers to all you ask. You will not be safe until you find me."_

" _But how can I find you if I don't know where you are?_ Eragon asked despairing

"" _Trust Arya and go with her to Ellesméra—I will be there. I have waited many seasons, so do not delay or it may soon be too late.… You are greater than you know, Eragon. Think of what you have done and rejoice, for you have rid the land of a great evil. You have wrought a deed no one else could. Many are in your debt."_ The Morning Sage said.

"" _The stranger was right; what he had accomplished was worthy of honor, of recognition. No matter what his trials might be in the future, he was no longer just a pawn in the game of power. He had transcended that and was something else, something more. He had become what Ajihad wanted: an authority independent of any king or leader."_ Eragon thought

" _You are learning"_ Said The Morning Sage.

 _vision passed from him to Eragon: a burst of color blossomed in his mind, resolving into a stooped figure dressed in white, standing on a sun-drenched stone cliff._

" _It is time for you to rest, Eragon. When you wake, do not speak of me to anyone"_ the voice said kindly.

With that Eragon lost all consciousness as the darkness overtook him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eragon" the song like voice rang through his head.

"Eragon" She whispered. Eragon felt a grasp on his shoulder and he began to open his eyes for the first time in what seemed like days. The first sight upon his eyes opening was that of a beautiful elf and the face of a worrisome dragon.

"Hey… how long was I out?" Eragon asked dazed

"Two days" Arya replied in her melodies voice. Relief was evident on her face at the sight of him awake and fully responsive. Saphira as well looked to be relived at her rider showing no signs of ill health.

"Eragon… the healers did all they could for you. But the scar, Angela says darkness resides in it that is beyond her capabilities. I'm sorry Eragon." Arya spoke with grief. Eragon's eyes flashed with understanding and he made to reach for his back. He felt the smooth warm skin until he reached the midway point of his back then felt the veiny scar that ran down his body. Eragon cringed at the large scar that covered his bottom back. Arya frowned and set her small hand on his shoulder. It calmed Eragon but nonetheless he was angry that something dark was inside him.

 _"Saphira, you breathed fire!"_ Eragon exclaimed happily.

 _"I did, I'd do anything to save you"_ Saphira said protectively.

 _"I know you would"_ Eragon said with a small smile. His body ached and he felt like he needed to sleep even longer.

"We need to leave for Ellesméra as soon as possible. As we speak the Varden are preparing for our departure. We are leaving in a days time" Arya whispered to him. Eragon nodded and slowly sat back down on to his bed.

"Eragon… I'll do anything to help you. You'll always have Saphira and I. I'm sure Harry and Murtagh feel the same way." Arya said softly. She put a hand on his back and gave it a small squeeze. He gave her a small smile but otherwise looked upset at his injury.

 _"it's okay little one, you may be perfectly fine. And if you're not then we will find a way to overcome it. We have faced many odds and obstacles and we always endure and come out on top."_ Saphira said determined. Eragon nodded and made to his wardrobe to get some clean clothes. He put on a green shirt and laced up a pair of boots while Arya watched silently.

"Accompany me to the kitchens?" Eragon asked weakly. Arya nodded and made her way towards him. She put an arm around his waist to help support him. The pair made their way to the kitchen while Saphira decided to stay in the Dragon Hold and rest up for the trip ahead of them. The walk to the kitchens was quiet but pleasant, Eragon enjoyed her presence and needed the support. Soon they entered the kitchen and Eragon got himself two loaves of bread, half a wheel of cheese, and some veggie soup. Arya ate from the bread while Eragon tore through the soup. Then he made his way to the bread and devoured that as well.

"Eragon! You're eating like a dwarf!" Arya laughed.

"I just slew a shade! I'm hungry! How many humans have done that? How many people have done that?" Eragon laughed back.

"Well there were two, an elf and a rider. They were both elves." Arya answered with a laugh. Eragon felt a deep sense of pride in that.

" _I've rid the world of a great evil, despite the odds."_ Eragon thought with pride. " _I did pay the price"_ He also thought, thinking to his back.

" _You've done something historical little one, be proud. I've never been more proud of you as my rider"_ Saphira spoke within him. Eragon smiled at this and continued to eat his food.

"Where are Murtagh and Harry?" Eragon asked curiously.

"Murtagh is out with Ajihad trying to track down any Urgals left in the tunnels. After you killed Durza, all of the Urgals started attacking each other and a lot of them fled. I'm not sure where Harry is, he did a lot of magic in the battle. It was much different than our magic." Arya explained to Eragon.

"Yeah I saw it as well, different indeed." Eragon replied. The two sat and talked while Eragon ate his meal and soon it was time for them to depart. They were going to meet Murtagh and Ajihad at the tunnels entrance to welcome them and talk about their plans to depart. They arrived at the tunnel and the two took a seat on a nearby rock and waited. In the distance Eragon could see the form of Angela.

"Angela!" Eragon called out to the herbalist. Her head turned towards him ams she begun walking towards the pair.

"Very rude to shout like that." Angela said scoldingly.

"My apologies, I was just wondering if I could ask about what you have discovered when it comes to frogs and toads." Eragon asked. With a smile Angela explained that not all frogs were toads but all frogs were toads, therefore she said she disproved the existence of toads. After that the three begun to chat about how when Eragon was cut and how Angela had saved him from a fatal blow. Just then the sight of Ajihad, the Twins, and Murtagh and some other warriors emerged from the tunnel. The sight took the attention of the trio. But suddenly Urgals appeared unseen by the warriors and they were attacked. Ajihad was in battle with four Urgals, the twins were overtaken. But just like that they were gone, and the only one left was Ajihad laying on the ground. Eragon tried to rush to him but his body was incarcerated in pain as his back burned like a thousand knives were slowly digging into it. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain. His vision was going black and red and his body spasmed and burned. After what felt like days he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arya watched in agony as Eragon tried to get to Ajihad and his back flared open. She could see the pain he was suffering through and only watch. She laid by his side and tried to hold him to prevent him from hurting himself further. But soon enough he lost consciousness from the pain, Angela was already at Ajihad's side and was casting spell after spell on the man in attempt to save his life. Arya focused on Eragon, she wiped the sweat from his brow and waited for his attack to end. Arya lifted Eragon from where he laid, and brought him back to his quarters.

" _We'll find a way to cure him, if it's the last thing I do"_ Arya thought determined to save someone she cared about. She laid Eragon down on his bed and sat on the chair to the side, she held his hand and waited for when he would awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry winced from the pain that ached in his rib cage. Among other injuries he had been kicked in the ribcage by a Kull, which as he was informed was the chief of the Urgals. They were much bigger and stronger. When Harry had let one get passed him he attempted to fight the Kull with his axe… which had been a grave mistake. After parrying a blow to his shoulder he could feel his arm nearly dislocated from its socket. Then in the nick of time Murtagh has slew the beast from behind. Harry smiled at the memory, it may have been a battle and many died but he couldn't deny the rush he felt from the battle. After all, he had fought a dragon and won back home. This was just a bunch of big goat-men. He had heard of Eragon's injury, he felt sorry for the man. He has slew a shade which was apparently a feat only few had ever achieved. His respect only grew for the young rider. Throughout the walk down the tunnels his thoughts began to wander back to his home. He missed Hermione, her humor, her studying, her company. He missed everything about her, he could live life without Ron if he was honest. Ron had shown he wasn't a true friend. Hermione stuck by him through thick and thin. Not even the elf Arya compared to her beauty in his mind. He had planned to ask her to the Yule Ball, but then she had told Ron and Him that somebody had asked her and his plan fell flat. He missed Dumbledore and the privet lessons the man had taught him. He had become like a grandfather to him. They had been meeting in secret all school year for his lessons in case the Dark Lord had returned. They both knew it was only a matter of time before his rise, but they couldn't bring themselves to openly say it. But this land was different, he no longer felt the need to escape his aunt and uncle. The pressure of being the one that Voldemort targeted was gone. It was a simple time, he could buy a plot of land and live in peace for the rest of his life. But one thing would keep him from doing that. Voldemort has returned, Hermione being a muggle born was in danger, everyone was in danger. When he found a way home he'd defeat Voldemort, possibly with the help of Eragon. Then maybe he'd return here for a clean slate, he liked it here so far and he had only seen a small part of it. Maybe he could start a village with all of the muggle borns and halfbreeds. They were treated so wrongly in Britain. And the political scene was run by ones who were immune to change. He could take them here and start anew. To do that he had to find a way home and destroy Voldemort. Which wasn't a short to do list. But Eragon… he could slay Voldemort with ease. Maybe it was his destiny to find Eragon to destroy Voldemort. But that was for the long term, as of now he needed to find a way home and help Eragon destroy the tyrant. The stories he had heard of the king had made Voldemort seem like a Hogwarts 4th year. First he needed to get to the land of the elves, then find a way home. But he needed Eragon and he knew that Eragon would not leave unless it was after peace had been restored. Then he came upon a freighting scene. Angela was over Ajihad and was healing as fast as she could. While Arya was carrying Eragon's twitching body back towards the Dragon Hold. Harry rushed to Ajihad and watched as Angela's spells wove throughout his body and the blood seeped back into him as his flesh and muscle knitted back together. Ajihad was breathing which was good and soon Angela had no more spells to heal him with.

"Harry I need you to run back to my room and grab the potion on the first shelf that is furthest toward the door" Angela ordered. Harry nodded and ran towards her room as fast as he could. He threw open the door and immediately found the first shelf and the potion he would need. He grabbed it and started to run back to Angela and Ajihad. As soon as Harry arrived he immediately handed the potion to Angela and she looked it over before opening the stopper and pouring the contents down Ajihad's throat. His face contorted and he coughed but then he looked to be in less pain. Angela sighed in relief before taking a deep breath.

"Harry, stay with him. I'm going to grab some healers so we can get him somewhere more comfortable" Angela instructed. Harry waited with the man who had been induced to sleep until Angela would arrive with help. Soon enough a group of men and women approached with Angela and they muttered words in a foreign language and Ajihad was lifted from the ground. Harry then drew his new wand and cast the levitation charm on Ajihad and he begun to move much faster. Harry could see the strain on the spellcasters faces as they attempted to help him lift Ajihad.

" _their magic must not be very strong"_ Harry thought to himself as he laid Ajihad on a comfortable mattress. Then Angela and the healers gathered around him and his view was cut off.

" _I better go and see how Eragon is. He's probably in the Dragon Hold"_ Harry thought as he made his way towards the Dragon Hold. Once he had arrived he saw Eragon's limp body being cradled by Arya.

" _Should I bother them?"_ Harry questioned himself. But before he could decide he heard Arya's voice ring out throughout the Hold.

"Harry is that you? Come, Eragon would want to see you." She said motioning him forward. He nodded and walked towards the three. Saphira was laying protectively on the right side of the bed and Arya was sitting near Eragon's Head. She cradled it while holding a moist cloth on his forehead.

"His back bothered him, he burst out in pain and passed out. We need to get him to Ellesméra as fast as possible. There… we can find a way to restore him completely" Arya said sadly. Harry nodded and took a look at Eragon. He was taller than himself and probably stood around six foot or maybe a shade more. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a lean build and was much more muscular than himself. He looked to be in his early 20s but he knew that he was only 16 years old. He looked like a warrior, like those he had seen in history of magic. Eragon had saved him from a prison cell and had offered him a chance to get back to his world.

" _I'll remain loyal to Eragon for what he has done for me. And if I can work to gain his trust, I may have a shot to get him to come back with me to defeat Voldemort. First and foremost we need to win the revolution here first"_ Harry thought.

"Does the dragon speak?" Harry asked nervously.

" _Yes I do"_ Saphira's voice rang throughout his head. Her voice loud and annoyed by his question. Harry jumped when he heard her and Saphira snorted which produced smoke. Arya gave a small smile but continued to watch over Eragon.

"I fought a dragon one time, well not exactly a fight. I outflew it on my broom." Harry said to Saphira.

" _Hahaha you'd be lucky to catch the wind from behind my tail, Emerald Eyes."_ She laughed in his mind.

" _I can't believe the Dragon can speak! That's bloody nutters"_ Harry thought to himself. Saphira again laughed at his statement.

" _You think quite loudly Emerald Eyes"_ Saphira said with mirth.

"Harry, magicians here can enter each other's minds. Not many can do this amongst the Varden so I wouldn't worry. All of us elves are capable but we respect privacy above other races. It would be important for you to learn how to defend your mind fast. I'm sure we can find you a tutor in Ellesméra" Arya informed him.

" _This world is so much different. And I've only discovered the mountains."_ Harry thought to himself. Soon the conversation stopped and Harry decided he'd return to his room. He made his walk through the mountain and made his way back.

" _Murtagh is gone now, I will wield his sword to honor his memory"_ Harry thought as he unstrapped his axe and replaced it with the sword. _"It's the least I could do, he saved my life"_ he thought sadly. The rest of the day for Harry went by slowly but there was good news. Ajihad was now stable and Eragon had awoken. Their departure was to take place at dawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon awoke to the smell of pine needles and felt warmer than he has since he has slept next to Saphira's belly. He looked up to see the raven headed elf Arya and smiled, that was until he remembered the pain he had endured. His muscles were sore and cramped and the memory haunted him.

 _"what if it happens again, I can't endure this. It hurt more than when I was originally injured"_ Eragon thought sadly. He tried to relax his body and mind.

 _"being angry will get me nowhere"_ Eragon thought while clearing his mind. _"Murtagh… he's gone, and I couldn't save him"_ Eragon thought despairingly.

 _"I need to go to the land of the elves, only there I can get stronger, they're my only chance to be healed "_ Eragon reassured himself. With that he decided he'd get some sleep so he'd be ready for their departure.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Eragon's eyes slowly opened as the dim light filled the room. Next to him was Arya who was awake.

 _"good morning Eragon?_ Saphira said lovingly inside his mind. Eragon smiled and returned her greeting.

"Good morning Eragon" Arya said softly. Eragon again smiled at the greeting and returned it with his own.

"Soon we must speak with Ajihad, then we will be leaving for Ellesméra." Arya told him. Eragon nodded and made to sit up so he could pack and get dressed. Arya left so she could also pack her things and ready for the departure. Soon Eragon had finished packing all of his valuable possessions and made his was to Ajihad's office. With three knocks upon the door he was told to enter. In his office chair was Ajihad, he was weak and bandages and didn't look like he could stand if he wished.

 _"_ I had suspected you'd be leaving so soon. We thank you for your services and defeating the Shade. The Varden will begin their march to Sudra so we can merge our forces and take to the offensive. We have to strike while the iron is hot. I understand that you're not obligated to help us, however we do hope that you will continue to support us." Ajihad explained. Eragon nodded before replying.

"I will stand with the Varden against the king" Eragon confirmed.

"When will you return?" Ajihad asked

"That is a tough decision. My advice to you would be for you and the Varden to reach Sudra and wait. Don't let it be known that you two are aligned and stay in hiding. I will not be returning until I think I have a fair chance against the king. Until then it would be pointless of me to return, I'd face certain death. I'm sure I couldn't last a minute in his presence. So whether it be six months or a hundred years, I won't return until I'm ready. If the Varden is threatened then I shall return. But for the sake of all of us I advise you to stay underground until I'm ready" Eragon informed him.

"That is wise Eragon, we need a real chance… not false hope" Ajihad agreed. "The king is going to send Orik with you as well. He wants to see to it that you get the proper instruction." Ajihad informed him.

"That is wise of him" Eragon agreed

"Well then, you best be off. I wish you the best of luck" Ajihad said with a small smile

"sé onr sverd sitja hvass ajihad" Eragon said in the Ancient Language, he then turned and strode our the office and to find his companions Orik, Arya, and Harry. First he went to Arya because he knew where she'd be. He went to her room and knocked and she permitted him to enter.

"Are you ready to leave Arya?" Eragon asked her.

"Yes, we are to meet Harry and Orik outside. I informed them this morning." She said whilst grabbing her bag. Eragon nodded and contacted Saphira and told her to fly down to the entrance her excitement was evident at finally at being able to leave the mountain and spread her wings. She longed for the wind on her back and the sun to glisten from her scales. She made her way to the entrance as fast as she could. Eragon laughed at her excitement and sped up towards the entrance where they would be leaving. Eragon asked Saphira if she could manage to carry them all. She assured him she mad grown stronger and that she could carry all of them to Ellesméra. She would need more than a few stops but she was sure of her abilities. When the pair found the entrance the light hit them hard and Eragon's vision blurred. But soon his vision righted itself and the sight in front of him was his majestic dragons who's blue scales glistened. She was the most beautiful creature in all the land.

"Eragon, I am going to travel by boat down the river. I'll be there in a few days. Us dwarves don't fare well in the air," Orik informed him. Eragon nodded and wished him good luck. Eragon decided the seating would go Arya, Then Eragon, lastly Harry in the back. They all agreed and mounted their bags on Saphira.

" _Are we ready to leave Eragon?"_ Saphira asked excitedly

" _Our destiny awaits"_ Eragon answered jumping onto Saphira's back and into the saddle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**n: used a part from eldest in this. Hope you will all like my take on Eragon's training and what will happen to Harry. If you have any questions leave a review because I do read all of the reviews and reply. Any suggestions for story direction? Let me know as I love hearing ideas. For those who don't think Harry is making a big enough impact, all I'll say is he'll be more prominent later on but right now is about him developing. So yup message me or leave a review if you want some say in where the story may lead. And again for those who love Harry I'm sorry about his limited role in this chapter. The beginning of my story will stay true to the books but next chapter the story will really start to change!**_

The wind whipped past Eragon's face but the view of the land was unmatched. The beautiful huntress soared through the air with three upon her back.

"How far are we!" Eragon yelled to Arya.

"By the time we land. We'll be there by tomorrow the evening." Arya replied. Eragon nodded and they continued their journey. It had been a day since they had left the mountains and the trip had gone smoothly. He imagined Orik hadn't traveled a quarter of what they had been able to cover time flew by, the four talked most of the day away and soon the sight of the green forest greeted them. Arya had grown quiet as of late and Eragon decided he'd talk to her once they had made camp for the night. Soon the sun begun to set and the group landed. Harry started to gather wood for the fire and Eragon approached Arya and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Arya, I was wondering if you were alright. You have seemed out of it as of late. So I have been wondering if something was amiss." Eragon asked her softly. At first she looked almost angry about him asking before she broke down and her face became tired and almost scared.

"I'm scared Eragon. There's something I wish to tell you. Something that I want you to know from me and not someone else. I am the queens daughter, I took the post as elven ambassador three decades ago so I could ferry Saphira's egg between the Varden and the elves. My mother was very angry at my decision, she had lost my father during the fall. We fought and I left on bad terms. We have only talked a handful of times in the last seventy years and it has never been pleasant. I fear when I see her again that she will cast me away." Arya said sadly. Eragon put a hand on her shoulder and have her a small squeeze.

"I don't know how I can help you. All I can say is I'll be right there for you every step of the way" Eragon said frowning. Arya gave him a small smile and thanked him.

"There is another thing I wish to discuss with you. Us elves have many customs and it is very easy to cause offense. We also have many different greetings and ways to properly introduce one another." Arya explained. Over the next two hours Arya informed Eragon of all the customs he'd need to know before he set into the city of the elves. Eragon listened and absorbed the information she supplied him with. Soon it had grown late and the two decided they'd retire for the night. That night Eragon dreamt of the green city of the elves. He dreamt of meeting his masters and attaining the knowledge that he would need to defeat the malice king. Then he dreamt of rebuilding the riders to their former glory and eventually marrying a raven haired elf and bearing young and having a large happy family.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The sun rose and so did Eragon. He awoke to the sight of his magnificent dragon, her sapphire blue scales begun to glisten. Her beauty was unmatched by any creature in the land. Eragon took a moment to appreciate her beauty before gently prodding her with his mind.

 _"wake up partner of my heart and mind. Today we reach the elves great city and continue our training. We finish what Brom started."_ Eragon said to her softly _._ Saphira's large blue eyes opened and laid themselves upon her partner of soul.

 _"good morning little one, it is time for us to continue our destines"_ Saphira said while rising from the spot she laid. Harry was already awake and could be seen using a stick about the size of a sword and mimicking fighting imaginary enemies. The sight reminded Eragon of himself just months ago fighting with sticks against… against Brom. His mentor, the closest thing he had to a father. Who died because of him and his stupid and selfish pursuit of revenge. Had he not been so narrow minded he'd be here with Brom now on his way to the elves. Brom's death was his fault and the only way he thought it possible to redeem himself was to slay the king. Even then the guilt would be within him, Brom didn't deserve what happened to him. I didn't deserve him. I was dumb and foolish, I need to be the best rider to ever live if I am to have even the slightest chance to defeat Galbatorix. But even now I could barley manage to defeat a shade. I am weak!

 _"Eragon! Do not think like that. Brom loved you more than you know and he'd hurt you over the head for those thoughts!"_ Saphira chastised him. Eragon nodded but didn't accept her words. He knew he was right on this matter. Eragon strode over to Harry and picked up a stick of similar size to that of Zar'roc.

"Do you have any experience with a sword?" Eragon asked Harry.

"Only once, I killed a basilisk with it." Harry said.

"Why don't you show me what you know then?" Eragon asked. Harry nodded and then the two took a fighting stance. Suddenly with fast speed for a human, Harry swung his stick towards Eragon's left shoulder. Eragon easily batted it away with a small flick. Harry recovered quickly and stabbed at him but Eragon easily side stepped the blow. The fight continued in that matter, Harry would strike and Eragon would parry or dodge. He was keen to figure out his offensive abilities but then he tested Harry's defense. Harry's reflexes were fast but he lacked strength but Eragon was impressed by the boy. Soon Harry tired and Eragon called an end to their sparring.

 _"are you two going to continue to bang sticks or are we finally going to reach Ellesmèra?"_ Saphira asked with faux annoyance. Eragon smiled at her and climbed onto her saddle and they were off. The time in the air was freedom for Eragon and Harry, both of them felt freedom in the air. Eragon thought of his time as a simple farm boy and how he had always wished to be something more. And now he was the first rider of a new order. Harry on the other hand felt all of the burdens that he had in life cease while he was in the air. Much like when he flew on his broom. The ride was peaceful but soon the city was within sight to Saphira.

 _"little one, It is time for us to land!"_ Saphiraexclaimed happily as she begun to descend towards the green city. When Eragon could make out the city he almost let out a gasp. It was beautiful and alive and vibrant, the houses looked to be a part of nature. The treehouses didn't look man made they looked like they grew from the forest. The faces of elves greeted them, they looked in wonder at the majestic dragon and the three upon her back. Some gasped while others dropped to their knees in her presence. She landed with a thud and Eragon was the first one to dismount and was followed by Arya then Harry. Arya immediately took Eragon's arm and lead him towards the queen. The path ended at a net of roots that formed steps, like bare pools of earth. They climbed to a door embedded within a wall of saplings. Eragon's heart quickened as the door swung open, seemingly of its own accord, and revealed a hall of trees. Hundreds of branches melded together to form the honeycombed ceiling. Below, twelve chairs were arrayed along each wall. In them reposed four-and-twenty elf lords and and handsome were they, with smooth faces unmarked by age and keen eyes that gleamed with excitement. They leaned forward, gripping the arms of their chairs, and stared at Eragon's group with open wonder and hope. Unlike the other elves, they had swords belted at their waists—hilts studded with beryls and garnets—and circlets that adorned their at the head of the assembly stood a white pavilion that sheltered a throne of knotted roots. Queen Islanzadí sat upon it. She was as beautiful as an autumn sunset, proud and imperious, with two dark eyebrows slanted like upraised wings, lips as bright and red as holly berries, and midnight hair bound under a diamond diadem. Her tunic was crimson. Round her hips hung a girdle of braided gold. And clasped at the hollow of her neck was a velvet cloak that fell to the ground in languid folds. Despite her imposing countenance, the queen seemed fragile, as if she concealed a great pain.

By her left hand was a curved rod with a chased crosspiece. A brilliant-white raven perched on it, shuffling impatiently from foot to foot. He cocked his head and surveyed Eragon with uncanny intelligence, then gave a long, low croak and shrieked, "Wyrda!" Eragon shivered from the force of that single cracked word. The door closed behind the four of them as they entered the hall and approached the queen. Arya knelt on the moss-covered ground and bowed first, then Eragon, Harry, Even Saphira, who had never bowed to anyone, not even Ajihad or Hrothgar, lowered her head. Islanzadí stood and descended from the throne, her cloak trailing behind her. She stopped before Arya, placed trembling hands on her shoulders, and said in a rich vibrato, "Rise." Arya did, and the queen scrutinized her face with increasing intensity, until it seemed as if she were trying to decipher an obscure text.

At last Islanzadí cried out and embraced Arya, saying, "O my daughter, I have wronged you!"

"Mother… it has been a long time" Arya said carefully.

"Oh my daughter, please forgive me. When I heard about what had befallen you I was broken. I wept for you and was ridden with grief." Islanzadí said with sadness. "Please forgive me" she begged.

"For over seventy years you have not spoken to me, even to our people that is no short span. But I cannot deny that being angry at you has taken its toll on me. I no longer wish for us to be at odds and I think we can have a clean slate" Arya said carefully. The Queen looked shocked but quickly recovered with a smile.

"And my dear daughter you have brought us what we had all wished for. A new dragon and rider. Welcome to Ellesmèra I am very sorry for not welcoming you sooner." The Queen said. Then she begun the traditional elven greeting which shocked the ones present. Speaking first was an acknowledgment that the person you were speaking to was of a higher level of authority. Eragon too looked shocked and did his part of the elven greeting.

"Thank you Queen Islanzadí, we have come to complete our training." Eragon told her she nodded before asking.

"And who is the one you have brought with you?" The Queen questioned.

"This is Harry, his story is one of mystery. He was transported here by magic a few days ago. We have been unable to figure out how he got here or how to get him back home. We thought that you the elves would be able to aid him" Eragon explained to the Queen. She looked very curious before slowly nodding.

"Well, this is unheard of but I'm sure we can come up with at least a few theory's. Until then I think it is time for you two to meet your teachers and begin your journey" the Queen spoke. Eragon noddedand was bursting with excitement at the mention of his training. Harry looked a bit put down by her reply but it quickly changed.

"Come Eragon Shadslayer, I will show you to your room. After you have settled in I will introduce you to your new teachers. Harry, Arya would you please show Harry a room in our hall and make sure he's comfortable. Come Eragon" The Queen spoke. Eragon nodded as Harry and Arya left the hall towards where he would be staying. Meanwhile the Queen begun to lead Eragon and Saphira to where they would be staying. The sights of the green city amazed them both, many elves roamed the trails and gawked at the pair. The elves were playing instruments and talking happily, all of the elves were very fair faced especially compared to humans. They were all slim and lean, most of them looked so happy and oblivious to the battle ravaging the land. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors covered the path. Soon they came to a stop at a majestic tree house. It was two or three times larger than the other tree houses. It looked sleeker and more majestic.

"This House is the House of the lead rider. Once you have completed your training you will be known as the lead rider. I know not of the process, only your teacher could tell you that. Go now and settle in. Then you shall be introduced to your teachers" the Queen instructed. Eragon nodded and made his way to the entrance of the house. When he passed through the doorway he could feel the magic checking to make sure he was a rider it was quick and painless. The House was beautiful, the first room he entered had a rack for coats and a place for shoes. To his right was a kitchen and to his left was a sitting room. In front of him was a stair case. He went up the steep steps as Saphira flew into the home from the top and into a nest in the bedroom. The upstairs was likewise beautiful and decorated with pictures from around the land. They looked very real and almost like it was in front of him. The bedroom held a large bed and many bookshelves but otherwise wasn't very decorated, and the room across from it was a study.

 _"it is amazing how much knowledge is in here"_ Eragon thought in awe. Many many bookshelves lined the walls and a desk equipped with a lot of paper and ink was in the middle of it.

 _"it is indeed very different from what we are used too, I'm sure we could get comfortable here"_ Saphira said to Eragon. Soon Eragon had taken his bag and packed away what little possessions he had into his room. After that was done Eragon descended the stairs and made his way back outside, the Queen was there conversing with another elf.

"Oh Eragon, do you find the home to your liking?" Queen Islanzadí asked.

"it was more than enough, thank you" Eragon answered her. She smiled happily then they begun to walk deeper into the city.

"It is time for you two to meet your teachers, but before you do you must swear that you will not reveal their identities to anyone without mine or Arya's express permission." The Queen spoke.

"But why?" Eragon asked the Queen

"It is one of our most highly guarded secrets Eragon Shadslayer." The Queen explained. Eragon and Saphira agreed and swore oaths in the Ancient Language. When their oaths were completed the Queen looked pleased and they stopped walking. Soon the sound of aid being forced to submission was heard. It was loud almost like thunder. Eragon looked up ready for a fight when he saw it. A golden mass was moving towards them The dragon's body appeared to be on fire as the brilliant dawn illuminated its golden scales and sprayed the ground and trees with dazzling chips of light. It was far larger than Saphira, large enough to be several hundred years old, and proportionally thicker in its neck, limbs, and tail. Upon its back sat the Rider, robes startling white against the brilliance of the scales. Eragon fell to his knees, his face upturned.

"I'm not alone.…"

Awe and relief coursed through him. No more would he have to bear the responsibility of the Varden and of Galbatorix by himself. Here was one of the guardians of old resurrected from the depths of time to guide him, a living symbol, and a testament to the legends he had been raised with. Here was his master. Here was a legend! As the dragon turned to land, Eragon gasped; the creature's left foreleg had been severed by a terrible blow, leaving a helpless white stump in place of the once mighty limb. Tears filled his eyes. A whirlwind of dry twigs and leaves enveloped the hilltop as the dragon settled on the sweet clover and folded its wings. The Rider carefully descended from his steed along the dragon's intact front right leg, then approached Eragon, his hands clasped before him. He was an elf with silver hair, old beyond measure, though the only sign of age was the expression of great compassion and sadness upon his face.

"Osthato Chetowä," said Eragon. "The Mourning Sage … As you asked, I have come." With a jolt, he remembered his manners and touched his lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin." The Rider smiled. He took Eragon by the shoulders and lifted him upright, staring at him with such kindness that Eragon could look at nothing else; he was consumed by the endless depths within the elf's eyes.

"Oromis is my proper name, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"You knew," whispered Islanzadí with a hurt expression that quickly transformed into a storm of rage.

"You knew of Eragon's existence and yet you did not tell me? Why have you betrayed me, Shur'tugal?" Oromis released Eragon from his gaze and transferred it onto the queen. "I kept my peace because it was uncertain if Eragon or Arya would live long enough to come here; I had no wish to give you a fragile hope that might have been torn away at any moment." He explained. "Islanzadí spun about, her cape of swan feathers billowing like wings. "You had no right to withhold such information from me! I could have sent warriors to protect Arya, Eragon, and Saphira in Farthen Dûr and to escort them safely here." Oromis smiled sadly. "I hid nothing from you, Islanzadí, but what you had already chosen not to see. If you had scryed the land, as is your duty, you would have discerned the source of the chaos that has swept Alagaësia and learned the truth of Arya and Eragon. That you might forget the Varden and the dwarves in your grief is understandable, but Brom? Vinr Älfakyn? The last of the Elf Friends? You have been blind to the world, Islanzadí, and lax upon your throne. I could not risk driving you further away by subjecting you to another loss.

"Islanzadí's anger drained away, leaving her face pale and her shoulders slumped. "I am diminished," she whispered.

A cloud of hot, moist air pressed against Eragon as the gold dragon bent to examine him with eyes that glittered and sparked. We are well met, Eragon Shadeslayer. I am Glaedr. His voice—for it was unmistakably male—rumbled and shook through Eragon's mind, like the growl of a mountain avalanche.

All Eragon could do was touch his lips and say, "I am honored."

Then Glaedr brought his attention to bear on Saphira. She remained perfectly still, her neck arched stiffly as Glaedr sniffed her cheek and along the line of her wing. Eragon saw Saphira's clenched leg muscles flutter with an involuntary tremor. You smell of humans, said Glaedr, and all you know of your own race is what your instincts have taught you, but you have the heart of a true dragon."

"Oromis-Elda, why have you hidden yourself. You have been sorely needed." Eragon asked carefully.

"Ah," said Oromis. "Many sorrows exist in this world, and one of the greatest is being unable to help those in pain. I could not risk leaving this sanctuary, for if I had died before one of Galbatorix's eggs had hatched, then there would have been no one to pass on our secrets to the new Rider, and it would have been even harder to defeat Galbatorix. Glaedr and I cannot fight. Glaedr has his disability, and I," he touched the side of his head, "I am also maimed. The Forsworn broke something within me when I was their captive, and while I can still teach and learn, I can no longer control magic, except for the smallest of spells. The power escapes me, no matter how much I struggle. I would be worse than useless in battle, I would be a weakness and a liability, one who could easily be captured and used against you. So I removed myself from Galbatorix's influence for the good of the many, even though I yearned to openly oppose him."

"Come Eragon, we have much to do and little time to do so" Oromis said climbing on to Glaedr. "Together the two dragons followed the white cliff northward for several miles, accompanied only by the sound of their wings. Saphira flew abreast of Glaedr. Her enthusiasm boiled over into Eragon's mind, heightening his own landed in another clearing situated on the edge of the cliff, just before the wall of exposed stone crumbled back into the earth. A bare path led from the precipice to the doorstep of a low hut grown between the trunks of four trees, one of which straddled a stream that emerged from the moody depths of the forest. Glaedr would not fit inside; the hut could have easily sat between his ribs. "Welcome to my home," said Oromis as he alighted on the ground with uncommon ease. "I live here, on the brink of the Crags of Tel'naeír, because it provides me the opportunity to think and study in peace. My mind works better away from Ellesméra and the distractions of other people. He disappeared inside the hut, then returned with two stools and flagons of clear, cold water for both himself and Eragon. Eragon sipped his drink and admired the spacious view of Du Weldenvarden in an attempt to conceal his awe and nervousness while he waited for the elf to speak.

" _I'm in the presence of another Rider!"_ Beside him, Saphira crouched with her eyes fixed on Glaedr, slowly kneading the dirt between her claws. The gap in their conversation stretched longer and longer. Ten minutes passed … half an hour … then an hour. It reached the point where Eragon began to measure the elapsed time by the sun's progress. At first his mind buzzed with questions and thoughts, but those eventually subsided into calm acceptance. He enjoyed just observing the day.

"You have learned patience, this is good" Oromis observed. After that Oromis observed his hands because he said it would teach him a lot.

"You're reckless aren't you?" Oromis asked

"What makes you say that, Oromis-elda?" asked Eragon, using the most respectful and formal honorific that he could think of.

"Not elda," corrected Oromis. "You may call me master in this tongue and ebrithil in the ancient language, nothing else. You will extend the same courtesy to Glaedr. We are your teachers; you are our students; and you will act with proper respect and deference." Oromis spoke gently, but with the authority of one who expects absolute obedience.

"Yes, Master Oromis."

"As will you, Saphira."

Eragon could sense how hard it was for Saphira to unbend her pride enough to say, Yes, Master. Oromis nodded.

"Now. Anyone with such a collection of scars has either been hopelessly unfortunate, fights like a berserker, or deliberately pursues danger. Do you fight like a berserker?"

"No."

"Nor do you seem unfortunate; quite the opposite. That leaves only one explanation. Unless you think differently?" Oromis asked.

Eragon cast his mind over his experiences at home and on the road, in an attempt to categorize his behavior. "I would say, rather, that once I dedicate myself to a certain project or path, I see it through, no matter the cost … especially if someone I love is in danger." His gaze flicked toward Saphira.

"And do you undertake challenging projects?"

"I like to be challenged."

"So you feel the need to pit yourself against adversity in order to test your abilities."

"I enjoy overcoming challenges, but I've faced enough hardship to know that it's foolish to make things more difficult than they are. It's all I can do to survive as it is."

"Yet you chose to follow the Ra'zac when it would have been easier to remain in Palancar Valley. And you came here."

"It was the right thing to do … Master, I have a question master?" Eragon asked

"I will do my best to answer you Eragon" Oromis replied unsurprised at one of the first questions of many.

"A boy arrived here by the name of Harry. I examined his mind and learned that he is from a different land. He's not from anywhere in this world. The technology is too great and it is so much different. I brought him here in hope that we could find him a way home" Eragon explained to his master.

"This is very interesting indeed, tomorrow when you arrive for teaching bring him with you. I will need to speak with him." Oromis asked.

"Yes master" Eragon replied

"There is also one other thing to discuss. Our order is one of the greatest in history, we have always had one to lead us. Our first leader was Eragon the first. It was him who had ended the war with the dragons. He was a great ruler and ruled for many years. But after him was Anurin, he's the one who made it possible for humans to become riders. He then created the city of the riders on an island, which we will learn about soon. But then the most recent rider took his place. His name is Vrael, he was loved amongst the elves and is the most remembered. He fell to the king, Vrael had been tricked and the king had kicked him between the legs and took his life. The most interesting part is what he left with me, he left me a letter and a gift for the next riders. I know not what it contains because I would not violate his final wish. He said I was to give it to you immediately, before your training. I will now give it to you and I hope you will open it here. I have to admit I am very curious as to what he could have bestowed on you." Oromis explained.

"Yes master" Eragon replied. Oromis smiled and went into his hut.

" _I wonder what I could've been left to me by the lead rider!"_ Eragon thought excitedly. Soon Oromis emerged from his hut with a sleek white box. He carefully placed it in front of Eragon and took a seat across from him. Attached to the top was a letter which Eragon carefully opened and begun to read.

 _Dear new rider,_

 _I hope this letter has found its way into the possession of a new rider. I fear that the fall of riders is imminent and with my death we will fall. There is hope, three eggs have survived the fall and we can only hope that the elves manage to get one of the eggs, wether it be a year or a century from now. As of now Galbatorix and his forsworn are powerful and with my death there will be nothing standing in their way. The elves, dwarves, and humans all together won't be able to defeat him. He has with him the hearts of the dragons which he draws his power from. He has over a hundred dragon's power, he stole them from beneath us and in this we see our greatest failure. We have condemned them to slavery, the next lead rider is duty bound to free them. To do this it'll take power you do not have, power nobody can attain without the dragons. Only the lead rider was to use the power of the dragons and how Galbatorix has done it confuses me. The only possible explanation is that him and his shade used dark magic to bend their minds. But they answer to you and you only, they cannot harm you and if you speak to them they will listen. To aid you the powers of the three dragon lords will be bestowed upon you, you have not the time to complete the training as it should. You will be granted the power, knowledge, and wisdom of the past Dragon lords. This is traditional for our leaders and it only grows in value with each passing lord. Use this power to restore the land. The gem inside contains energy stored from each Lord during the times of peace. Also in the stone is the knowledge and wisdom. The energy stored is merely what they chose to store you will also be bolstered with the power that they had during life. It is an ancient spell,the stone will judge you to see if you're worthy, after the test the transformation will take place. You will know everything that we knew, everything that we thought. May you succeed in restoring peace and may the stars watch over you. As will all of us._

 _Vrael_

Eragon's eyes bulged at the letter and what the box would contain. It was his way to tip the scales in the war, a chance to gain unimaginable power.

"Eragon, what did it say?" Oromis asked carefully.

"It is our chance to win master." Eragon said breathlessly. Eragon set the letter to the side and looked upon the box. He slowly lifted the marble top and was greeted with the sight of red velvet, in the center was a pure white stone. The power could be felt coming from the stone for miles away and the elves squirmed when they felt the power of Vrael. Eragon slowly extended his mind towards the stone when he made contact he felt his barriers be slowly and peacefully pushed away so it could examine his mind and character. He saw his memories flash before his eyes, him and Roran growing up on the farm. Him wishing to meet his parents, shooting his first dear and many hunts he had to feed his family. He then saw Saphira's egg in front of him and his journey that had brought him to this point. Soon he felt the acceptance of the consciousness and then he felt a sudden surge of power and a blinding white light, Oromis closed his eyes and Eragon was nearly blinded and before he knew it he had lost consciousness. The light faded and Oromis lifted Eragon from where he laid and brought him into his home so he could rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Eragon's eyes slowly opened to the sight of Oromis's cozy hut. Even though it was his first time in the hut it felt as if he had been there many times before. He saw the books that lined the walls and remembered each of them like he had read them himself just yesterday.

 _"Eragon, you're awake!"_ Saphiraexclaimed happily. Already Saphira could feel the power that swirled within him. _"Eragon, What has happened to you? You feel much more powerful than Oromis and Glaedr multiplied by many."_ Saphira asked shocked.

 _"I was made the Lord Rider by that stone. The last Lord put his mind in it with a spell. Usually leadership couldn't be transferred that way and it had to be done in person. This is something different though, very brilliant."_ Eragon explained to Saphira. _"I now have all the memories and power of the last three lead riders. I feel like… I feel like I know everything about the land."_ Eragon thought in awe. At that thought the sight of Oromis entering the room caught his attention. Eragon sat up from the bed to meet his gaze.

"Elrun ono ebrithil, wiol sja arúnd edtha nen eka stydja" Eragon said respectfully to his elder. Oromis looked surprised at his knowledge of the Ancient Language. And his ability to form a full sentence, he hadn't expected Brom to teach him how to form non productive sentences. He expected that Eragon would only know of battle magic.

"What has happened to you Eragon?" Oromis asked also in the Ancient Language.

"I was given the title of Lord Rider from that stone. Vrael had put a spell on the stone so after his death it could make someone else the next lead rider. The stone found me worthy and gave me its powers." Eragon explained.

"We will need to test your skills Eragon, I know your rank now is above mine, but I know little of what being the Lord Rider grants you." Oromis told Eragon. Eragon smiled at this,

"I think I have an idea to prove my powers." Eragon said. He stood and looked to Oromis and put a hand on his shoulder. Then Oromis felt a river of energy flow through him slowly and peacefully and release the tension from his blockage. It was like a dam that had turned to nothing but a flowing pathway. Oromis gasped at the feeling that fully returned to him as it was before the fall.

"Eragon… what did you do?" Oromis asked shocked.

"I have healed you Oromis-Elda, and I will do the same for your companion." Eragon said with a smile. Oromis looked like he couldn't believe what Eragon had said and begun to reach for his magic. He gasped when he was able to grab as much as he wanted. He smiled wider than he had since the fall, wider than he could remember other than his dragon hatching for him. Oromis then dropped to a knee and offered his sword to Eragon.

"Elrun ono ebrithil, eka otherúm ietdar eom ono Daéda Shur'tugal, eka skulu þjóna

ono weohnata pömnuria freohr. Pömnuria kenna weohnata waíse eom ono un pömnuria sverd weohnata waíse eom ono eom verrunsmal" Oromis swore in the Ancient Language to the order's new leader as was custom. Eragon nodded and Oromis rose. Eragon gave him back his sword which he sheathed.

"Thank you so much, you don't know what you've done for me Eragon." Oromis said gratefully.

 _"You are going to heal Glaedr?"_ Saphira asked him with wonder.

 _"haha yes I will my partner of mine"_ Eragonsaid to her, while making his way out of the house and down towards where Saphira and Glaedr stood.

" _oh great dragon, allow me to restore your leg?"_ Eragon asked. The golden dragon, his head turned and looked to Eragon.

 _"the feeling of power from you, it feels like being in a room with Vrael… almost but more power. You felt the power coursing through him from a mile away. It was freighting and to be marveled at. But I believe if he stood here today you'd best him. Yes Daéda Shur'tugal, I would be honored If you restored my leg."_ Glaedrsaidwithwonder. Eragon nodded and put his hand on Glaedr's stump. With a thought golden aura engulfed Glaedr's body and he felt an itch so intense. Then it was over and what looked to be small hind leg had appeared.

 _"it will grow within weeks to match your body"_ Eragon explainedto him.

 _"thank you so much, we are both forever in your debt and service!"_ Glaedr said happily. Oromis stood behind them with a tear in his eye at the sight of his bond mate so happy and whole.

"Well Eragon I'm afraid there is nothing I could hope to teach you, the only thing we have to do is train Saphira. And we must have your bond grow stronger so you two fight like a well oiled machine. Even so that will take some time, until then we can remain here and we can plan against Galbatorix. With all of that time I'm sure we could come up with something" Oromis said happily.

"That is a good plan Oromis-Elda. I think I will travel back to the city and we can begin tomorrow. At dawn I'll go to the training field so I can test my physical abilities and then I will report here so we can plan and begin Saphira's training." Eragon said to the wise rider. Oromis nodded and the Eragon mounted Saphira and she took off towards the city. The green city that was now familiar to the lead rider graced his view. It was truly beautiful.

 _"I think we should find Harry and inform him about tomorrow, also we need to inform Arya about what happened."_ Eragon said to his partner of heart.

 _"I know you're now more knowledgeable and powerful than we had imagined, just Eragon, keep your heart. It's what has won the Varden over, its what made me choose you. As it has with Arya."_ Saphirasaid to him.

 _"always Saphira, and I know you'll always keep me on my course."_ Eragon said to quench her fears. She sent him feelings of relief through their link and continued to fly to their home.

 _"I am going to rest little one"_ Saphirasaid to him as she laid down on her bed.

 _"I'll be sure to send you some real food Saphira, you shall not dine on parcels"_ Eragon said to her as he made his way out. He took in the air of the forest city, the pine needles. All of his senses felt stronger. He could smell things he once would have missed and hear things that he once wouldn't be able to catch. He could see far, beyond that of an elf. Each step of his boots he could feel the fabric of his socks. Eragon made his way through the city he knew through the eyes of others towards the Grand Hall which housed the royal family and guests. He entered and made his was towards the room he knew to be Arya's, he knocked three times and she opened the door with haste.

"Eragon! It's good to see you. What did you think of your teachers?" Arya asked him with a smile. Eragon too smiled and motioned for her to sit down which she did. He then took the time to explain to her everything that had happened pertaining to him becoming the Lord Rider or as the elves called it Daéda Shur'tugal. She was as shocked as he was at what had happened, most thought the position would never be formally filled again.

"That gives you a higher position than even Galbatorix himself, In other circumstances at least. The all that must be done is a plan for Galbatorix, he has had hundreds of years to put together defenses against us. Hundreds of years to store power and learn and hone his skills. And his army has grown he has magicians that he has trained. The Varden isn't large enough to stand a chance. But it can be done." Arya said when he had finished.

"We need to go to the Menoa tree. I need to speak with it" Eragon said to Arya. She nodded and the two left her room and made their way towards the Ancient tree. During the walk Eragon felt happy and understood the forest and the life around him. His feelings for Arya were also clearer than they had been. He found her attractive and intelligent and also funny. She was a fierce warrior that he respected and a good friend. He knew he wanted to get to know her even better. They came upon the end of the path which held the Menoa tree. It was one of the largest and the thickest in the forest. Life emanated from it and it's branches. Eragon begun to extend his mind towards the tree and touch its consciousness.

 _"oh elder tree, I wish to speak to you about what lays below your roots"_ Eragon asked the tree. Moments passed without a response but Eragon just waited. Soon he felt an ancient mind touch his and Eragon let it in.

 _"the Daéda Shur'tugal, it has been a long time since I have felt you within my home. What do you seek?"_ She asked

 _"I have come for what is beneath your roots, I'm told there is something there that I'll need. Possibly a weapon or something I can use to get a weapon"_ Eragon explained to her.

 _"I assume you mean the brightsteel under my roots. It has been there for a very long time and other than ants and spiders, it is the only thing of value"_ She answered.

 _"anything for you Daéda Shur'tugal. Use it to restore the forest to all of the land."_ She said digging through her roots. Soon she proffered him a large chunk of bright metal. It glimmered from the sun and Eragon looked pleased at what she had given him. He used a spell to store the ore in a pocket dimension near him for further use.

 _"Thank you wise one, I will not fail you."_ Eragonsaid to the mother of the forest. Eragon then made his way towards the renowned smith. The forge which was outdoors was hot and the sound of a hammer hitting metal rang out.

"Oh young rider you have come, I had figured you'd come for a sword." Rhunön said, the elf was the only one who showed any signs of age. Eragon knew her to be the longest living elf alive today. She had come over on the boat from the elves land and was the last surviving member.

"Yes Rhunön-Elda, I would like to present you with two gifts." Eragon said, with a wave of his hand the ore came into view. She looked shocked at the sight of the ore she thought gone. It was that of a dying star that had hit the earth.

"It isn't quite brightsteel, similar, maybe stronger and more durable." Rhunön said amazed. She took it and examined it.

"Secondly I'd like to offer you Zar'roc" Eragon said

"Oh Shadslayer you should keep Zar'roc until your new sword is complete" Rhunön said with a small smile.

"So you'll make it then? What about your oath?" Eragon asked shocked at how easy it had been.

"I swore to never make an instrument of death, this shall bring the light back" Rhunön said. "It will take some time, I want to ensure this is the greatest sword I have ever created. I will present it to you during the blood oath ceremony Daéda Shur'tugal." She finished

"Thank you Rhunön-Elda" Eragon said bowing his head. After that Arya and Rhunön talked some about what she had done since the last time they have spoken and the upcoming celebration. Eragon too joined in the conversation but soon the smith forced them out so she could begin her work. Arya and Eragon begun to wander the city together and she would show him all of her favorite spots in the elven city.

"Tonight there will be a feast for yours and Saphira's arrival, be sure to tell her to wake up by then" Arya laughed. Eragon chuckled at this and assured her that Saphira would attend.

"Where is Harry?" Eragon asked her.

"he said he was going to be by the stream down by the granary. He wanted some time alone I think" she answered him.

"I may be able to help him now" Eragon said "I may be able to creat a portal to his world. It may be a window or a door that only opens outwards, I'm not sure" he finished. Arya nodded and the two begun to make their way down to the stream. It was a short walk from where they were and soon Eragon could make out the figure sitting by the bank.

"Let me Arya." Eragon said with a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and sat down to admire the birds while Eragon made his way to Harry. Harry turned lightening quick when he heard the sound of leafs crunching behind him but his snarl turned to a smile when he saw Eragon.

"Blimey you scared the life out of me" Harry said turning back towards the stream.

"I'm sorry Harry that is my mistake" Eragon laughed taking a seat next to Harry. The two sat in silence for some time before Eragon spoke "what are you doing here?" Eragon asked

"I'm looking at the flowers and it's just calm here" Harry said.

"Does any flower catch your eye in particular?" Eragon asked him calmly.

"I've always loved the lily, that was my mums name." Harry said.

"What happened to her?" Eragon asked him

"She died… my dad too… they were protecting me from a dark lord when I was only a baby. I don't really remember them much. Everyone else says I look just like him but I act like her, except for my trouble streak which is all dad." Harry said gloomily.

"I can relate Harry. My mother gave birth to me and left, I was raised by my Uncle who is dead now. And I never met my father but I'm sure that if I did it would end with blades being drawn" Eragon told him. "I may have a way for you to be able to at least see into your home if you wish. I'm not sure if I have the power for you to cross over. But I am unsure." He finished.

"I'd like to try, there's someone I need to see… for my sanity." Harry answered happily.

"Well then we will try my friend." Eragon said with a smile. The two rose and Eragon begun to think of a spell that would work. "To do this I'll need you to concentrate on the thing you want to see most. Concentrate hard." Harry nodded and started to concentrate. Eragon touched his magic, which went from a pond to an ocean after he took his leadership role and thought of what he wanted, forgoing the Ancient Language and letting his mind weave the picture he wanted. He touched Harry and saw into his mind the person he was concentrating on. Long brown and curly hair and brown eyes greeted him. The girl was pretty for a human but as all humans she couldn't compare to an elf. Eragon concentrated on what he saw and released the magic. The sound of a loud crack emanated from the river and a bright light filled the clearing. A blue window of energy appeared in front of them. Inside it the girl could be seen.

"Harry?" Hermione said shocked.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled looking to his best friend.

"Harry… we all thought you were dead. It's been a month Harry." She begun to cry.

"A month! I've only been here a week Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Harry it's been a month. Nobody returned from the Triwizard tournament. Cedric and you never returned. Come back Harry." She asked desperately.

"I… I can't Hermione. Voldemort is back and I can't defeat him. He'll just kill me and then everyone else." Harry said threatening to cry.

"Then I'm coming there" she said grabbing her bag.

"No Hermione, your parents and Ron." Hermione said

The power of the spell faltered and the portal shrunk some.

"Quickly!" Eragon yelled as the power was being sapped from him at an incredible rate. Hermione nodded and ran towards the portal and through it. When she crossed the power it took was immense and Eragon released the spell. He threatened to collapse but he was caught by Arya who begun to pour energy into him. He then begun to draw energy from the surrounding trees. Being carful not to take too much. Harry and Hermione were hugging and speaking fast to each other.

"I missed you, my heart was shattered without you" she said

"Me too Hermione, I need you" Harry said holding her tighter . The two embraced while Arya made sure Eragon was alright. He thanked her for the energy and showed it with a small hug of their own.

"Thank you" he said gratefully.

"Always" She said with a smile. He nodded and let go of his embrace.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here" Hermione said catching Eragon in a bone crushing hug. Eragon laughed and patted her on the back.

"Haha you're welcome" he laughed trying to regain his breath. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek to which she blushed madly at her own actions as did Eragon who had never been kissed before. Arya looked slightly annoyed which Eragon had to assume was jealousy.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy he's alive and… I get to see him again. Thank you so much. Who are you?" She finished with a question.

"I'm a dragon rider. Long story short I ride my dragon Saphira, her and I are bond-mates. We're fighting against the dark king Galbatorix who rules the land he's also a dragon rider. He betrayed our order and murdered them all. Were with the elves and were the rebels fighting for freedom." Eragon explained.

"Oh…" she said

"I'm sure Harry will fill you in on everything. Until then welcome." He said smiling at reuniting the two and the satisfaction it gave him. She nodded and turned back to Harry and the two continued to talk.

"Inform your mother that those two are under my protection" Eragon noted.

"Of course, you should relax. I can't imagine how powerful that spell must've been" she said holding his arm and leading him back to the main city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"I can't believe she's here, I can't believe how scared I was that I'd never see her again. Thank Merlin that's not true. I couldn't live without her."_ Harry thought relived. The two were staring at each other with words not needed.

"I cried for weeks Harry. I didn't want to live in a world without you, I couldn't bear being alone." Hermione said

"What has happened?" Harry asked

"well after you two didn't come back a search started. They found out that the cup was also a port key and eventually they managed to track down the magical signature and they went to a grave yard. They found a cauldron and Cedric's dead body. But there were no signs of you. Some said you murdered him and ran for it. But it couldn't be proved. They declared you missing and there was a funeral for you. Dumbledore was enraged and nobody has seen him lately. He locks himself in his office most days and barley leaves. He barred the ministry from entering Hogwarts and nobody knows what he has been doing. But I've talked to him, he's looking for you and he claimed you were alive. He wanted me to tell him if I knew of anything which I didn't. Him and I talked more, he's not the man he once was. He's lost the happiness in his eyes without you. He'd be so happy to know you're alive, but I understand we can't" she finished.

"He's the closest thing to family I've got and I was to him, I wish I could tell him" Harry said. "But I will return to free the world of Voldemort if it's the last thing I do" Harry vowed. The two begun to walk back to Harry's room while he explained everything he knew of this world and the battle he had fought In. He told her of their struggle for freedom and he told her of Eragon and how he had freed him and brought him here. He showed her his new wand which she found interesting.

"Harry, I have your wand!" She exclaimed

"How?" He asked

"They found it at the graveyard. Dumbledore gave it to me two weeks ago." She said pulling it from her bag and handing it to him. When he gripped it he felt the familiar warmth that it brought him and the power he felt.

"Thank you!" He said hugging her. She hugged him back and smiled at the new feeling she never would have known.

"We have a party to prepare for, there's a feast in Eragon's honor tonight. And you can be my date" Harry said with a smile

"I'd love to" she said with a large smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: any questions, comments, or concerns? The story has been more Eragon centric. If anyone wants to request more Harry do so. But soon will be a ark for Harry. He'll probably get around a 5 chapter story after this. The first 7 chapters have been more about Eragon's accession to power. Next it will be about Harry growing and training and building a relationship with Hermione. So stay tuned for that. This part is during eldest so much of it will be deprived of action but worry not I'll do my best to speed it up and there will be plenty of battles. Sorry for the longer wait but this was a long chapter and it was a holiday. Make sure to message me with any ideas or suggestions, leave a review!**_

Eragon finished putting on his blood red tunic and was buttoning his black leather pants. He strapped Zar'roc to his hip and laced his boots. He was due to meet Arya outside his house in ten minutes and had time to kill.

 _"how do I look Saphira?"_ Eragon asked nervously.

 _"like the young lord you are little one."_ She answered proudly. He nodded then opened the box containing the gem. The gem was thousands of years old and symbolized his new status. He conjured a white golden chain and fastened the gem to it and put it around his necks. In that moment he felt the wards it had begin to protect him. He smiled and sat down to enjoy some tea as he waited. He knew elves were never on time.

 _"How are you Saphira?"_ Eragon asked her.

 _"I'm well little one, knowing I am not the last dragon alive. We've gained more than we could hope for. I'm happy to see you happy as well"_ She finished.

 _"Things are looking up partner of my heart and mind"_ Eragon concluded with a smile meanwhile fixing his hair so that it still had some shape but it wasn't too messy. He had some facial hair budding but it was nothing compared to the men from his village. He looked himself over and was satisfied at his image and took a seat and waiting for Arya to knock on his door. Around fifteen minutes later the knock he had been anticipating came. Eragon quickly rose from his seat and made his way to the door. When he opened it he was graced with a sight he'd remember until the end if time. Arya stood in front of him, her raven black hair half in a bun and the other half hanging down her angular features. She was clad in a beautiful red dress that highlighted her features. Most beautiful of all was the smile that was shining his way.

"you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen" Eragon said in the Ancient Language. Arya looked to the ground and a red hue graced her face.

"Thank you Eragon" she said. Eragon smiled at her before replying.

"Shall we go?" He asked offering his arm. She nodded and took his arm and the pair made their way to the celebration. The darkness was welcoming and full of life. Elves looked like they were given new life. The sight of Saphira besides them graced the forest with her presence. The elves all stopped and bowed to her and also looked shocked at the sight of Eragon's stone. Some looked offended by it which didn't escape his notice.

"Are they mad I am not an elf?" Eragon asked her.

"there is a faction of elves who think you're to weak. It's not you personally but they never wanted a human rider period." She explained.

"I did slay a shade" Eragon said

"Yes you did… they are pretty baffled by that.,. I'm sure you'll be asked about it" She said with a smirk. "I dint think they know how truly lucky they are. You have something that can't be created and is rarely found… you have a heart… you're heart which is more powerful than being the lord rider or any spell you could cast… its your heart that makes everyone around you fall in love and follow you loyally" she finished emotionally. Her hand was covered his chest as she stared into his eyes. Her emerald green eyes met his brown that now were changing into blue since his lordship.

"I don't know what to say" Eragon said sheepishly.

"You need not worry about it Eragon. Take me to the celebration and I'm sure we'll be the talk of the forest" she laughed. Eragon smiled and the two continued towards the center of the city. Soon the lights of the lanterns could be seen hanging from the trees which illuminated the city. Tables were brought out that had food and delicious deserts upon them. A dance floor was clear for any who wished to dance and a group of elves played merry music. In the front were four chairs with a table and a bed for Saphira on the side. Saphira looked to the mead in the corner and began to make her way over to it while Eragon resisted laughing

 _"I'm not carrying a drunk dragon out of here. Don't embarrass us."_ Eragon warned.

 _"oh shush I'm above law to them"_ Saphira said as she had an elf bring her a barrel of the mead. Eragon shook his head and went to the table in the front with Arya upon his arm. He pulled out her seat which earned him a smile and she sat down. The Queen could be seen not to far away chatting with one of the elf lords. When she caught sight of the pair she excused herself and made her way towards them.

"Oh we've been waiting. It is good to see you Eragon" she said when her eyes caught sight of his necklace she looked shocked. "I… I… can't believe it. Lord Rider? You've been chosen? So young, by far the youngest in all of history. By over a hundred years even. That's so unheard of, but you wear the stone so there is no doubt. I didn't think you were ready mentally, I also thought the stone to be lost during the fall. But this is no doubt a good move. I would only warn you that many elves will doubt your worthy ness. You're the first and only human lead rider" she explained to him.

"Yes… I am aware." He replied simply. She nodded and the three took a seat.

"Will your charge be joining us tonight?" The Queen asked Eragon.

"Yes he will. I expect he'll be here any moment" he said. And as if on cue in that moment the young wizard came through the entrance. He was joined by a woman female who wore a blue dress. He looked to all the unfamiliar faces and looked nervous before he spotted Eragon. Eragon nodded and Harry looked relived. Harry made his way towards the lead table with his date. The elves looked surprised at the sight of another human in their forest.

"And who is this Eragon-Elda?" The Queen asked him.

"This is Eragon's friend Hermione. She too is here under my provision." Eragon told her. He motioned for Harry to take a seat but realized that they were one chair short.

"Oh it's of no consequence" Eragon said waving his hand as the roots from the ground rose and begun to form a beautiful chair for Hermione.

"How did you do that! You just have to teach me!" Hermione exclaimed. While she took a seat at the table. All kinds of fruits and vegetables were at the table, pastries and bread were also present. Vegetable soups and cakes were all present.

"Um excuse me for asking, why isn't there any meat? I'm not complaining really, just curious." Harry asked politely.

"It's elven tradition not to eat meat… well not tradition it's just a choice. They are very close to nature and have no intention of causing meaningless suffering." Eragon answered. Harry nodded and Hermione looked deep in thought.

"Because we can live perfectly fine on fruits and vegetables. That makes sense." Hermione said with realization. Soon the Queen stood and everyone was silent.

"We have been graced with a new rider. He brought with him my daughter and helped me renew the life within myself. Saphira and Eragon being hope, they bring us a chance to defeat the black king Galbatorix. This is wha-" she was cut off by humorous laughter. Everyone was shocked at the interruption of the Queen. The room grew silent and the elf continued to laugh.

"A human? Free us from Galbatorix!?" The dark haired elf laughed.

"Last time I checked Galbatorix is a human Vanir-Vodhr" Eragon said, his eyes bearing into the young elf. Vanir stood and looked confused at what he had said.

"But he has dark magic and over s thousand years rose hone his skills." Vanir said

"Vanir-vodhr you better apologize before the Daéda Shur'tugal truly takes offense and decides to strike you down.." the Queen warned him. She was met with only laughter, "and you think he could even try? He's weak, he's human. He wouldn't stand a chance against a real warrior" Vanir laughed. As he stood.

"I challenge you to a dual… to prove that you're unworthy of being a rider." Vanir said with sneer. In that moment Saphira let out a thunderous roar that shook anyone who heard to the core. Most have forgotten the rage of a dragon. Eragon talked with Saphira before replying.

"I accept, as the challenged I get to decide the terms of the dual. Right here and right now in the way of the sword… no magic." Eragon said. Vanir looked shocked but rose from his seat and made his way to the dance floor.

"Don't kill him Eragon… he's a good elf at heart. He's just grown arrogant and he's scared about the future of our race. Show him why you were chosen out of everyone to become the next rider" Arya said to Eragon while he stood. "Good luck Eragon" Hermione said unsurely and Harry gave him a nod. Eragon stood and went to the dance floor. The elves played their drums to a rhythmic beat as the two competitors eyed each other.

"Time for you to be stricken from your pedestal human." Vanir said with a sneer. Eragon ignored him and drew the blood red sword. It hummed in his hand waiting to taste the blood of his enemy. Vanir drew his sword and the two eyed each other soon Vanir lashed out with a ferocious swing to Eragon's left shoulder. Time seemed slowed to Eragon… very slow. Vanir was striking no faster than he had. Slower even, Eragon easily sidestepped the blow. Vanir looked shocked at his inhuman, inelf speed. The crowd too was mystified at the speed he displayed. The power of the blow unbalanced Vanir and he stumbled. Eragon took advantage and charged him, using his sword to block the weak blow that came his way he grabbed Vanir's sword arm and begun to squeeze. Immediately he could feel the bone crushing in his hand and the howl of pain that escaped Vanir. To follow up Eragon brought his knee into Vanir's chest and could feel the ribs cracking against it. Vanir dropped to the ground in agony.

" I yield I yield!" He begged for his life, knowing full well dyeing in a dual was perfectly legal. Immediately the grip on his wrist gave away and he was being helped to his feet by Eragon.

"Eragon-elda, I cry your pardon. I was scared… scared that Galbatorix would rule forever and that my race was doomed to destruction. I am young and foolish and I beg for your forgiveness and to be allowed into your service so I may assist you in any way possible in defeating the king." Vanir begged. Eragon thought for a moment before replying.

"You are a good warrior of that I'm sure. Your heart is there and I can see that. Wisdom comes from experience and not age so that folly is not entirely your own. So I will let you serve me." Eragon replied.

"Elrun ono ebrithil, eka otherúm ietdar eom ono Daéda Shur'tugal, eka skulu þjóna

ono weohnata pömnuria freohr. Pömnuria kenna weohnata waíse eom ono un pömnuria sverd weohnata waíse eom ono eom verrunsmal" Vanir swore in the Ancient Language.

"I will heal your wounds, if you are in my service I need you in fighting form" Eragon said. Vanir nodded and Eragon touched his shoulder and immediately all of the pain was gone and he felt good as new. Vanir bowed and Eragon nodded at him.

"Back to your seat, enjoy your night." Eragon ordered. Vanir nodded and made his way back to his seat to a few stunned elves who couldn't believe he actually challenged their guest and the new rider. Eragon walked back to his seat next to Arya and a shocked crowd.

"You did the right thing sparring him. Most of the people here would have beheaded him." Arya said to Eragon.

"I know" he replied. After a few moments the celebration kicked back up and everyone begun to eat. Hermione continued to launch questions at Eragon, being the only one she had met. Harry was beckoning her to stop but Eragon laughed and said it was much like himself with endless arrays of questions. Her questions ranged from personal to about the culture of elves and the other races. A lot of the questions he himself had asked. The conversation was very pleasant and the group got to know each other better.

 _"Saphira… Arya has been eying the dance floor. Should I ask her to dance."_ He asked his partner.

 _"yes Eragon"_ she laughed. As she went to get some more to drink. Eragon begun to tap his hand nervously but mustered up the courage to ask.

"Um Arya… would you like to dance… with me?" Eragon nervously asked. Her eyes filled with joy before she replied.

"I'd love to Shadslayer" she answered standing. Eragon stood and took her hand and made his way to the dance floor. He put his hand around her waist as the slow song started. They swayed and looked into each other's eyes. Harry and Hermione joined them on the dance floor looking even more nervous than him.

" _She's so beautiful"_ Eragon thought to himself during their dance

Time passed quickly as the songs played and the two states in each other's eyes. Soon the two grew tired and left the dance door so that they could grab something to drink. There were an array of juices available and Eragon grabbed them both a juice made of the blue berries in the forest.

"Thank you Eragon" she said when he handed it to her. She sipped on the drink and munched on a seed cake.

" _That was perfect Saphira."_ He said to Saphira.

" _What are your feelings towards her Eragon"_ Saphira asked him.

" _We shade a mind so you know"_ Eragon answered

" _But I want to hear it from you Eragon"_ she said

" _I'll talk about it after the celebration okay Saphira"_ Eragon replied

" _That sounds good little one. I'm always here for you. From now and until the end of time"_ Saphira said lovingly.

" _I know, and I you"_ Eragon said. She sent him feelings of love which made him smile. He chatted with Arya about her life. Wanting to know her inside and out. The conversation was pleasurable and he learned a lot about her. They both loved swordplay and magic, they both had a love of nature. Both of them also wanted a place they felt they belonged. Neither of them felt like they totally belonged.

"Being a rider brings on so many people who don't actually care for me, they want my fame or my power. Not the real me" Eragon explained.

"I know what you mean" Harry surprised all but Hermione. "Back on my world I'm famous, I defeated a dark lord when I was a baby… he killed my parents and now what Dumbledore explained to me, he was my mentor, that it was my mothers magic that destroyed his body. But everyone wanted to be my friend or to know me so they could brag. They wanted my families money and they wanted my influence. Being here is actually so much more peaceful than my world. It's also an escape from my aunt and uncle they are horrible people. They hate me for my abilities and because I'm not their son. Their son is a big bully and spoiled but they've never shown me a quarter of that love. I tried so hard to make them love me for years but… it never came. Now… now I just never want to see them again." Harry finished, all those looked shocked at how bad life was in the other world.

"You'll have me Harry, while in this world I will be your guardian. You are considered a man when you're sixteen here. And you're fifteen so not very long. You as well Hermione, both of you are here under my protection and if you need anything you may speak to me. I am your friend and I will be there" Eragon pledged, Hermione smiled, she was worried about some lord claiming them or something along those lines.

"Can you tell be about the dragon riders Eragon-elda?" Hermione asked.

"There is no need for titles between us Hermione, but yes I will, I'll tell you what is allowed at least. There was a war between the elves and the dragons which is called Du Fyrn Skulblaka. A young elf killed a dragon while hunting. Long story short a war broke out between the two races. The bloodshed was horrible and it would've ended in both of their destruction. Then an elf by the name of Eragon, which is not me, found a dragon egg. He raised it as his own and the two helped end the war. Later a pact was made between the two and the dragon riders were formed. There is a lot more but I'm sure I could supply you with a few books that would get you the detail you're looking for" Eragon finished. She looked excited at the possibility of new books about a completely different world, culture, and races. Eragon smiled and finished his seed cake. The celebration continued and all the elves ended up having fun. Soon it grew late into the night and Eragon and Arya decided to head back to his house so they could relax. Harry and Hermione retired back to his room. Saphira was quite drunk and Eragon had to carry her with magic back to the tree house. The elves couldn't believe the sight of a drunk dragon being carried with magic back towards her home. Eragon set her down gently and put a pot of tea on for Arya and him. She flicked her shoes into the corner and let her hair down. Then she took a seat on his couch, Eragon sat next her with a smile.

"Did you have fun Arya?" He asked.

"Yes, very much so. Because of my wonderful date of course. Usually I would have just sat and waited for it to be over" She answered with a smile

"I agree, back home I couldn't stand the celebrations. I felt alone when I went." Eragon told her. She nodded at him and then laughed.

"Why're you laughing?" He laughed

"Because, were both outcasts even though most would assume we couldn't be happier and that we have it all." Arya said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry laughed as Hermione fell on to him. She finally lost control of her heels and stumbled down. She screeched and tried to grab for anything she could but failed. Luckily Harry was good at breaking her fall.

"I'm sorry Harry" she laughed trying to get to her feet. She felt hands envelop her hips and lightly help her stand.

"Haha don't worry you've picked me up loads of times" Harry said laughing while helping her to her feet. She smiled at him and his help and sat across of him in his room.

"I had a great time, a lot more fun than the Yule Ball." Hermione said

"Me too, I should've asked you to be my date. I'll admit it crossed my mind. But I was scared you'd reject me too" Harry said sheepishly

"I would've said yes a thousand times Harry" she said sincerely. Harry blushed beet red and looked away while Hermione just smiled.

"So what's our plans for tomorrow?" Hermione asked

"Well we have to meet Eragon on the training grounds at sun rise. He said he'd have us tutored and we'd learn about this land. I imagine that will take most of the day." Harry answered

"Oh I'm excited, all new culture to learn. New magic too! If we're capable that is." She said excitedly. Harry laughed good heartedly at her enthusiasm but agreed it would be quite the adventure.

"It'll be an adventure, much safer than any of the previous ones." Harry said with a smile.

"I know! Isn't it brilliant!" She announced.

"Yes it is" he laughed. Soon the night grew old and the two knew they were to be up in a few hours. Hermione went back to her room and he donned his pajamas and moments after his head laid itself upon his pillow he was already asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N here's the next chapter and sorry for it being more filler. To help get through the training and the other parts of the story that aren't action pact or particularly plot drivers there will be another perspective added which will be everyone's favorite hammer wielding hero. I personally thought his personal story ark was very interesting. Although of course it won't exactly be by the book.**_

Harry awoke to the prodding on his right shoulder.

"Wake up Harry!" He heard Hermione call. He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of the beautiful brown haired girl.

"Ugh… give me five minutes" he said grudgingly. Hermione give him a smile and left so he could get dressed. Soon he was dressed in a white shirt which fit was different from those back in England. The arms felt baggy while the rest fit. Brown leather pants and he strapped Murtagh's sword to his waist. When he closed his door he was greeted by Hermione who was wearing her denim jacket and a white shirt. Hermione wrapped her arm around his and the two made their way to the training field. The field was filled with elves sparring. To greet them was the form of Eragon, he was wearing a black tunic and black leather pants, his red blade hung from his belt.

"Good morning Harry and Hermione" he said nodding towards them.

"Good morning Eragon" they said in unison.

"Today you will begin your training in swordsmanship. My subject Vanir will be training you. He is an excellent swordsman. When it comes to magic and history I will be teaching you. I think it would be best for someone who knew as much as you to teach it." Eragon explained. They both nodded and then as expected Hermione asked some questions.

"Um sir… I mean Eragon, what weapons will I be using?" Hermione asked

"You and I will figure that out when Harry begins" Eragon answered. She nodded then Vanir came into view.

"You are to remember he is but fifteen years old and that he is human. Do not disappoint me Vanir." Eragon instructed.

"Yes Eragon-elda." Vanir bowed.

"Come Harry-finiarel." Vanir motioned to a clearing.

"So to begin we are going to spar. This will give me an idea of your skill range." Vanir explained. Harry nodded and drew his sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Hermione, do you have any experience with a weapon?" Eragon asked.

"Only my wand sir" she said drawing it. Eragon examined it and reached out with his mind towards it. He only felt a vague warmth so he handed it back to her.

"I'm sure this is a powerful weapon. And during the magic lesson we will fully discover your capabilities and how we can best utilize them. But for now it is very important you have physical training as well. A wand is great until it's knocked from your hand or broken. Every warrior has a weapon that's suited for them and we just have to find yours. It isn't human tradition for a woman to fight but amongst the elves it is common. Not all elves can preform magic as with any race strong spell casters are rare. When you fight against the empires army you'll find that saving energy using a blade will save your life. I would say from your build you'd be a legendary archer. You have a lot of concentration and you're smart and can deal with the physics of archery. A smaller blade will be best for you, a nice dagger would prove deadly." Eragon explained. She nodded along as they made their way to the archery targets. He chose a bow and gave it a pull. It was very light, for a human though it would be impossible. With a wave of his hand blue aura touched the bow and he handed it to Hermione.

"I enchanted it and now it'll be easier to pull. The magic will slowly get weaker as you grow stronger. For now it should be very easy for you to pull." He explained. Then he showed her how to knock the arrow and how to aim.

"You want to take in to account the wind, you also want to take into account the distance but with an elven bow range shouldn't be an issue. But most of all it's a feeling and overthinking it could prove fatal. You just have to feel feel the shot" Eragon explained. She nodded and knocked her first arrow. With a breath she released it a moment later and managed to hit the target. The outer ring was pierced and Eragon smiled at her.

"That was a great shot for your first!" Eragon exclaimed. She smiled at the recognition and they fired off a few more each of them getting a bit closer. Soon Eragon stopped her from getting another arrow.

"Okay good, consider this bow yours and I'll get you a quiver. Now for a dagger in case you need to get close and personal." Eragon said as he led her towards where the swords and other weapons were held. He picked up a few different daggers and gave them to her but none of them felt right.

"How about we go to the blacksmith and we can get something made for you, my gift." Eragon said with a smile as he lead her towards the legendary forge.

"I really can't accept a gift that expensive Eragon" she tried to explain

"Oh nonsense you're a friend" Eragon said on the way. Tracking through the woods towards her forge was a beautiful walk. The scenery was reserved for the elves and few. Soon the smell of the forge was clear to Eragon's keen senses and smoke could be seen. They approached the forge and in sight was the master smith Rhunön.

"Oh Shadslayer, your sword isn't close to completion yet. I'm taking my time, more time than ever to achieve perfection. It will have more spells, more abilities, and it will be the image of perfection. So, why have you come?" She asked.

"I have a request, a dagger for the young maiden Hermione" he asked. She looked her over and nodded.

"I'll have something perfect for her in a day or two. I'll have it sent to your room Shadslayer." She answered.

"Thank you very much Rhunön-elda" Eragon said with a small bow. They spoke but soon her patience wore thin and she needed to get back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So far Harry had managed to be beaten in several ways and had made little progress.

"You need to be patient Harry, I'll show you some forms to practice and what you should be worried about which is defense." Vanir explained. So the two continued to battle and Harry's defense was improving slowly but there was still a long way to go before he could hold his own. They noticed Eragon returning with Hermione and the two were chatting away. A stir of jealousy was in his stomach before Vanir spoke.

"Do not worry, he is smitten with princess Arya, and I dare say she is just as smitten." Vanir laughed. Harry's face turned red and the two continued to slash away. Soon they took a break for some water and to talk about where Harry needed to improve first. His eyes couldn't stop watching Hermione shoot at the target. Her form was elegant in his mind .

 _"she's so beautiful"_ Harry thought as she released another bolt which was short of the second ring. Eragon encouraged her and with a smile on her face she released another arrow.

 _"she looks to be having success, and I would die in five minutes against someone with a sword"_ Harry thought to himself. He stood and made his way to Vanir and nodded and the two begun to rub through some forms he would need to know. He was taught the fundamental attacks and defense. They ran through them slowly and soon Harry was more comfortable with the sword. For the next few hours they went through motions slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay you're doing great Hermione" Eragon said. She smiled and he continued "I have some other things I need to do today so I've instructed Vanir to come and check on you every once in a while and you may also come to him and ask questions. I've left books on magic and history in yours and Harry's rooms. Tomorrow we will talk about your magic and you two can demonstrate your skills. Have a good day and give Harry my regards" Eragon finished. She nodded and thanked him. He smiled back and walked towards the middle of the the field and stopped.

 _"hey Saphira, you have to get up."_ Eragon said to her

 _"I'll be there in a minute Eragon. Hold up your arm and I will sweep you off your feet"_ she said happily. Eragon stuck his hand in the air and a minute later a blue majestic queen of the skies soared down and grabbed his arm.

 _"oh you love theatrics Saphira"_ Eragonlaughed

 _"Oh sh"_ she replied laughing on their way to Oromis's home. When they arrived Oromis and Glaedr were waiting for them.

"Oh Eragon do sit for some tea" Oromis said whilst pouring two cups of tea. "Saphira, go with Glaedr to begin your instruction" Oromis ordered. She nodded and the two beautiful creatures took flight.

"so Eragon-elda what are we to do?" Oromis asked his master. Eragon thought for a minute before answering.

"That is an intriguing question Oromis, we need to plan a way to combat Galbatorix and his army. I'm sure I'll be able to defeat him in a battle if it were just him and I. However he has a massive army we have to think about. I'm also concerned about what Galbatorix could have learned in that time although I do have some theory's. We need to raise our own army, you and I. Not an army of any king of the land. Only able to be commanded by the riders. We can not risk one faction trying to overthrow another. So I propose that we start with gathering troops. Each of them will swear their loyalty willingly to me just as you and Vanir have. We can not risk spy's or traitors." Eragon finished

"Eragon, if I may. What you are saying is unprecedented and will need to be done with caution. The other races may take this as a sign that you wish to kill Galbatorix just to replace him." Oromis explained.

"I think it is only smart of us to change the order. We had the numbers we had the advantage of every race… yet a force of a merger fourteen overthrew an ancient order. That is not the sign of success and we must do different if we are to preserve peace for the next millennium. We need troops at **OUR** command so that we don't have to wait for declarations of war or for aid! We are strong but we cannot gave an army." Eragon exclaimed.

"You are right Eragon, but we must be carful. Who will we seek for this army?" Oromis asked.

"First we will recruit elves. They need little to no training and they can help train the human recruits. We will take humans and elves as they both have the right to serve who they wish. We need a place to rule from, our own domain. But that is for the future and for now we will have to set up a place of operation. We need some territory to build on, we have the time so we must use it." Eragon finished

"Where can we do it Eragon? We cannot stray far from the forest or we may be ambushed" Oromis explained.

"we must use somewhere he wouldn't travel then which leaves the forest and the spine. I don't believe that the queen will give up any of her forest nor do I wish to cut down her Ancient trees. But as we expand we can't work out of a hut. That leaves us where it all started, the island of Vroenguard. I can heal the island from the poison. We will build anew, we will not leave anything of the old for as much as it shows history we must forge a new one. This will take time but I'm sure it can be done." Eragon explained.

"That would be incredible… to restore the island and build it to its former glory." Oromis said with wonder.

"if I go myself the chances of me being captured are slim. I can blend in with the crowd and change my features easily. I can be invisible for the whole trip with ease, there are two problems" he explained. "Reaching the island would be near impossible, the water I would have to cross it would take hours to levitate there. And the second is Saphira cannot waste any time she has to train so I cannot bring her. I have a solution however, if I traveled with Glaedr you could instruct her while we were away. It would take a while to complete but it would give us a stronghold. And a place for a new soldiers to be trained in formations as the elves way of fighting is not going to work against the empire. We need a battle plan and siege plans, we cannot come up with them as we arrive to each city, we have one shot and one shot only! We mess up and he rules another thousand years!" Eragon exclaimed. Oromis took in his words.

"You have spoken true wisdom Daéda Shur'tugal. We cannot waste our chance, we are just afraid to lose you Eragon. It would destroy us to have the hope ripped from us. Most of us do not doubt your abilities, especially after your many deeds." Oromis explained to him. Eragon nodded before speaking.

"So my plan is for in two weeks to depart to Vroenguard with Glaedr. I will make us invisible and we will fly there. It shouldn't take more than a week to get there. After we arrive I will heal it of its poison and then begin building the stronghold, so from now and over the next fourteen days I would like you to come up with architecture plans for the new city. We will need a strong defense as well, walls that are a hundred feet tall and artillery that's capable of blasting Galbatorix out of the sky. The forest is safe for now… but I fear he may be closer than we think to breaching it's defenses. I know he cannot hope to defeat all of the elves in battle. But I also know one tree on fire and the forest could be razed in a matter of weeks. The loss of life would be devastating, he's a hundreds of years to think about how to get inside the forest… and the one thing the king isn't is stupid or incompetent. Once he gets inside he'll burn as many trees as he can. Maybe your people are content at having a starving wolves outside your tree that are just waiting but I am not. But anyways, I want to build walls and a barracks and a forge, a storage building and a few gardens to make it functional. I will work on really building it later and I'd like the new people to make it home." Eragon finished, Oromis nodded and the two continued to talk about plans for the stronghold.

A familiar thunderous noise filled the air and the sight of the golden house sized dragon took their view. Behind it was a majestic blue dragon who's beauty had no comparison. They landed on the mountain with a thud and immediately Eragon felt the happiness that he got from seeing his bonded mate who was fixated on Glaedr… as usual.

 _"Saphira my partner of soul… please don't get yourself hurt. I could t bear to see your heart hurt"_ Eragon said to his dragon. She looked to him and before getting mad she said.

 _"I know Eragon… I cannot help wanting to save my species. I feel so much better… I've never been alone but not having another dragon to talk to was worse than you think."_ She said sadly

 _"I know exactly how it feels thanks to you."_ Eragon said.

 _"you're right. But I'm not sure if my pride will allow me not to try"_ Saphiratried to explain.

 _"I know, I love you and I promise you you'll have a mate"_ Eragon said

 _"Thank you little one"_ Saphirasaid lovingly

 _"always"_ he answered. After their exchange Oromis quizzed Saphira and him on the others "lesson" and as she had yesterday she had forgotten to stay in his consciousness. She said sometimes his mind pulled so hard that after a few hours it could become distracting but Oromis told her she'd have to work through it. She was also tasked with talking in only the Ancient Language so she too would become fluent. After she had been assigned the two were to left. He mounted Saphira and with a flap of her wings they were heading towards the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a gasp Harry hit the ground. He landed hard but unlike most others he was used to it. Vanir stood over him and offered him a hand. He took it and with great trouble pulled himself to his feet. He was dripping in sweat and covered in bruises.

"You're improving" Vanir said simply

"haha maybe a little bit" he groaned

"You're done for the day. Now we'll talk about battle tactics and what I want you to practice with any free time you may have. Although I wouldn't count on it, Master wants you to be a capable warrior as soon as possible, I imagine he wants you to join his service, however he couldn't offer you a position now because it would be obvious favoritism because of your lacking qualifications. I do not know him well but I know his mind works in a way that benefits everyone and that includes himself. Being in his service is a great honor, it's unprecedented for the Daéda Shur'tugal to take men into his service and start his own fighting force. I imagine a wave of recruits will join… elves who have long opposed the Queens choice to hide in this forest instead of battling the empire. The time we could have spent forging war machines was used instead to sing of trees. Many of the younger elves have had unrest and those will want change. If Vrael has trusted him to lead the new order then we all trust and envy him, I was stupid and scared that a human would condemn my race to extinction but now I see that if we all serve under his banner then we can defeat the king." Vanir finished

 _"he wants me in his service? If that's what he wants I'll work as hard as I can to help him. And if I can make a difference in this war he'll surly help me with Voldemort."_ Harry thought. He looked over towards Hermione!s direction… she was reading a book of history. The sun was hitting her face and her hair shinned in the sun. It was beautiful to him and he couldn't help but stare.

"I do believe the Daéda Shur'tugal wishes Hermione to be one of his schoolers. Hence why her physical workload won't compare to yours. He wants her to be capable archer but otherwise not in battle as she lacks physical strength. He wants her in a more prestigious position, warriors have a high value and possibly more respect, but people like Hermione keep the towns with money and the laws fair. Archers also make great assassins. But don't worry about her I'm sure she won't be in the front lines." Vanir said Harry nodded at his comment and the two went to clean themselves of all the sweat they had accumulated. The small pool of water nearby was just that, they stripped and waded in the water while Vanir told him of tactics to use in battle to better figure out his opponent. He also mentioned which moves would tire him the quickest versus which would preserve him when he needed to be in a longer fight. Harry made sure to linger on each word… knowing from experience it could very well save his life one day. Soon they were clean and they dressed and headed back towards the training grounds which had seen many come and go that day. Vanir informed them that for the day their session was over and gave them a to do list for the rest of the evening. Harry looked relived at being able to rest is sore muscles. The two walked back to the hall together. The sight of a majestic blue dragon over the city could be seen, on its back was her rider. He had on a white cloak that ran past his feet and he donned a hood that hid most of his face. The two of them together signified authority and demanded respect. Elves bowed at the sight of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saphira landed with a thud on the training grounds. The elves present bowed to the Daéda Shur'tugal and his dragon. The rider dismounted and strode over to Vanir.

"How did they do Vanir?" Eragon asked

"Hermione has the intellect to match an elf and Harry has potential to become a great swordsman in human terms. As long as they practice they will be more than ready for if battle calls. Hermione is a natural archer and I see leadership potential in Harry." Vanir made his assessment, Eragon nodded pleased before he continued.

"We need to speak privately about our plans, we can meet at my home to discuss." Eragon said, with a nod a Saphira took off towards their home. The pair walked the path towards Eragon's home.

"Do you not trust the elves master?" Vanir asked

"You cannot speak of them as such, trusting elves as a race versus trusting the individual. And no it is not s matter of trust it is a matter of privacy." He answered sharply

"Yes master, it was only curiosity." Vanir explained

"I know" he said simply. Soon they reached the home and they entered without issue. Eragon took a seat in the study and on the other side of the desk Vanir sat and waited for his master to speak.

"In two weeks time I will be traveling to Vroenguard so I may restore it. There we will build a stronghold for our army. I need you to to head recruitment here and to continue the training of Harry and Hermione. All recruits you get must swear the same oath as you, their loyalty is something expected." Eragon ordered.

"Yes master I understand, will I be relocating to Vroenguard?" He asked

"Yes Vanir" he said with certainty.

"It will be the first time I leave the forest I was born in. I knew this day would come but it doesn't make it any less frightening." Vanir said with a hint of sadness.

"Fear not, there are so many sights to see in this land and it would be a shame for you to never experience them." Eragon said comfortingly.

"I know you're right" Vanir said.

"But don't worry, I won't be leaving for two weeks and then it'll take another three or four weeks to fly there and return here. After that we will gather any amount of troops and anyone who wishes to join and we will transport them there." Eragon explained.

"I'll do my best to get as many as I can to enlist." Vanir said

"I know, make sure those two stay on track and that we gather numbers. Until then you can continue as you are and anyone you gather could accompany me there in two weeks time. I know many can ride upon Glaedr's back." Eragon said

"Harry told me about something called a portkey. It was like a portal to another place miles away and it was easy to make. You should ask him about it, I'm sure it'll be easier than moving many elves across the land" Vanir said. Eragon looked to be thinking on it and with a smile he said.

"That's excellent, I will have to speak to him immediately. Would you go and fetch him and bring him here for me" Eragon asked.

"Of course master" Vanir said while leaving the room

 _"that would be great if we could find a way to get them there instantly!"_ Eragon thought excitedly.

 _"I do not wish for you to go without me little one, I'd worry too much."_ Saphira said sadly.

 _"I mist Saphira, I have a feeling that there is something there for me"_ Eragon explained

 _"what is it little one?"_ She asked

 _"I don't know… something big though"_ he said with wonder.

 _"Whatever it is I hope it's worth being away from me"_ Saphira said with a huff

 _"I'm sorry, but I must. There's a voice in my head that's calling me there."_ He said pleadingly

 _"I know and I understand little one I just don't like it"_ she replied. At that moment there was a soft knock at the door and Eragon told them to enter.

 _"I'm going to go hunt"_ Saphira said while rising and making her way out her entrance. He bid her good luck while Harry and Vanir sat down.

"How was your day Harry?" Eragon asked

"It was good… swordsmanship is fun. It gives me a rush and it's strategic. I can see why some decide to dedicate their lives to it. The history has been fun for a change too. It's a rich history that's filled with all kinds of emotions… from happiness… to despair" Harry replied

"I'm happy you see it like that, So now I must ask you a question, how did people travel in your world, magically that is?" Eragon asked

"Well there are three main ways. Apparition, Floo, And portkey. Apparition is the most popular, it can be used to see an image in your mind and the instantly bring you there. And you can bring multiple people. Portkey's are very similar but it's a spell that's put on an object. And floo is a system of fire places that are linked." Harry explained.

"That's very interesting. Now say I need to get somewhere by apparition, do I need to have seen the location before?" Eragon asked

"Yes, only somewhere you've seen" Harry replied

"what if you see it but you haven't been there, like not a picture a window you can see through from there to here." Eragon asked

"That would probably work" Harry said reasonably.

"Oh that's excellent news, if we can do that I can save myself two weeks of traveling. This will be a large advantage Harry" Eragon said excitedly.

"Anything I can do to help" Harry smiled.

"It truly is a great help" Eragon said

"Where would you need to go?" Harry asked

"It's an island, where we will be building our new stronghold, I love the forest but it doesn't have the space we need to train. Nor the privacy we will need." Eragon explained

"That makes sense, when do you want to go?" Harry asked

"In two weeks time we can go, until then continue to train and work hard. I expect great things from you." Eragon said boldly.

"Thank you, I won't disappoint" he answered nervously. Eragon nodded and the two talked more about the sword and what he could do to set a good foundation. Soon the sun was setting and Harry wished to return to Hermione so he bid the two goodnight and let them take their leave. Vanir and Harry left the room and Eragon sighed in relief of finally being alone. He took off his boots and cloak and laid on the bed exhausted.

 _"I'm playing a dangerous game now_ " was the last thing he thought before he fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n the next chapter of the saga continues with new yet familiar faces. Sorry for the long wait, life's been picking up pace and I needed to keep up. Nevertheless enjoy this chapter, rate and review.**_

 __The peaceful sounds of nature flooded the room. What once were brown eyes now that contained a light silver glow and blue specs, opened from their rest. The sun enlightened the room and the warm sun heated his skin.

 _"the elf city is truly beautiful, there is nowhere like it."_ Eragon thought with a smile. He gently prodded Saphira's mind with his own to wake her.

 _"good morning little one"_ Saphira said happily.

 _"we should get going, you must train and I must gather some elves to my cause. Without the Queen becoming angered at me"_ Eragon told her.

 _"I will leave you then"_ she laughed.

 _"be safe, have a good lesson"_ Eragon said lovingly. She sent him a feeling of happiness and with a thud she had flown out her entrance and towards Oromis's. Eragon then got dressed in his Lord Rider cloak. He then used his mind to search for Vanir. He found the elves consciousness fast and lightly asked for permission to speak to him, he was granted immediately.

 _"Vanir, I would like you to gather together a group and send them to my home. Elves that you know are unhappy with how the war was handled and what immediate solutions. Elves that want to make a difference."_ Eragon instructed.

 _"yes Daéda Shur'tugal. They have their own meeting home, I will go there at once, I'm sure they will be very intrigued."_ Vanir answered. Eragon withdrew from the elf's mind and prepared for a meeting in his study. He prepared a cup of mint tea, as well as a few seed cakes. When he had time to spare he spent it writing, he begun writing. He begun writing the story of his travels, starting from when he was young. He wanted his history to be written by himself.

 _"Brom… he was a great rider and I truly know that now. From Vrael and his memories, he was like a father to me. Without him… I'd be dead right now. What would he think of that I've become? God I wish I could bring him back. He is everything a man should strive to be… he may have held many secrets, but that was to protect himself. I'll have to visit his grave."_ Eragon thought to himself grimly. He continued to write but soon he felt Vanir trying to contact him. He let him enter his mind.

 _"we are on our way, there are ten of them that have decided to hear what you have to say. Be weary, they will challenge you because you are human"_ Vanir explained

 _"I know"_ he answered. Soon, within ten minutes he heard the door open and the sound of many footsteps coming up his stairs. In strode Vanir with a group of ten elves. He could tell from their demeanor that they were younger. The looked curious and eager.

"I present to you Daéda Shur'tugal" Vanir said taking a step to the side.

"please take a seat" Eragon said waving his hand. Chairs made of pure gold were manifested from nowhere, The elves looked shocked at the display of magic, no Ancient Language, and gold to boot… from nowhere. They all took seats in front of the desk.

"why have we been summoned my lord" the elf in the front asked. He was as all elves, very pale. He had a slightly larger build than most elves and raven black hair that went down his shoulders. A blade hung from his belt. He had on clothes that looked worse for wear. A worn white tunic and leather pants that spotted a few holes. His face was chiseled and rougher than most elves.

"I have asked you here so that I may offer you something. A chance to be a part of change. I am forming a group of those who are devoted to ending the kings life and taking down the empire. We're looking for warriors and magicians. We are looking for leaders and people with strategic minds. You can be a part of ending the empires rule." Eragon explained. They looked surprised by his declaration and a few of them smirked at the thought of ending the Empire. An elf who had hair much like his except a raven black spoke.

"I am Brin, I have longed for the chance to end the Empire. My heart has been dying for a chance to do something other than hide. And I need no further proof and I will pledge myself to your cause." Brin said excitedly.

"my parents were taking during the fall by the forsworn. I will fight until my dying breath to avenge them" the first elf spoke. One by one they pledged themselves to the cause. Eragon had assumed it wouldn't be hard, they had been unhappy for decades and basically already pledged themselves to the same cause. Then he made them all pledge themselves to him in the Ancient Language after he had examined their minds. Out of the ten, six of them could cast spells. All of them were above average elven swordsmen and each had different skill sets. He learned their names and they spoke more, they were all eager to begin.

"I will need to set us up our headquarters, we need a place of sanctuary. I may have to move up

My trip to Vroenguard. All of you, go back to where you meet and tell the rest of what has happened today. Vanir has permission to induct anyone who may want to join. You wait is nearly over, rest assured." Eragon promised. They all left to hopefully recruit more to the cause.

"Vanir, bring Harry to me" he ordered. Vanir nodded and made his way to Harry. Within twenty minutes Harry had arrived in his study.

"take a seat Harry" Eragon said. Harry nodded and took a seat.

"why do you look fearful?" Eragon asked at his expression.

"oh, just that this reminded me of the times I'd go to the headmasters office when I was in trouble. That's all." Harry explained sheepishly. Eragon laughed at that but soon regained his composure.

"Harry, I think it's time that we test out your method of traveling. Pack a bag, bring your weapons and tell Hermione you'll return later" Eragon explained. Harry looked shocked for a moment before replying.

"I'll go and grab my sword." Harry said simply as he rose and made his way to his room. Eragon himself contacted Saphira.

 _"Saphira, we are going to try Harry's teleportation. I will try to get to Carvahall… I need to make sure everyone is ok, and explain myself to some. I'll be back within the day hopefully, if not I'll notify you"_ Eragon explained.

 _"you know I hate it when you go off alone. But I trust you to protect yourself. Be safe my soul."_ Saphira said solemnly.

 _"always for you"_ he whispered.

Eragon looked himself over. His white cloak, hooded and ready. He was a bit taller then when he left, nearing six feet. He was chiseled and stubble adjoining his face. He looked grown, beyond that of a sixteen year old. More like a man nearing twenty. His ears nearly pointed and shoulders broad. Underneath his cloak were black pants and shirt, his red sheath on his hip that held misery for those who stood In his way. He heard the steps from a few yards away and entered the study to wait for Harry. A moment later he could see the raven haired boy enter.

 _"In a year he'll be considered a man. He'll make a fine warrior, he has leadership potential and I believe with time he could lead part of the army."_ Eragon thought to himself

"are you ready Eragon?" Harry asked.

"haha always" he laughed. Harry nodded and Eragon with a wave of his hand opened up a picture of Carvahall. It was the sight of his home that was burned to rubble. Harry gave the picture a look for a few moments and the grabbed Eragon's hand. With a yank they were being sucked through what felt like a tube and with a thud Eragon hit the ground while Harry landed softly on his feet.

"sorry, I forgot to warn you about that" Harry laughed. Eragon smiled and pulled himself to his feet. Without a word he cleaned himself with magic and the two examined the home.

"where is this?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"this was my home, from when I was a babe until the time I was sixteen. I lived with my uncle Garrow. This was our farm, it was my uncles life. The Ra'zac took his life, he took Brom's life too. He was like a father to me, he taught me what it means to be a rider. More than he taught me magic or the sword. He taught me the values of right and wrong, he taught me that freedom is worth dying for. I'll always treasure what he's taught me." Eragon said softly.

"I can somewhat relate, my parents were taken from me when I was a baby. All I ever knew were my aunt and uncle who were horrible to me." Harry said.

"well we can't waste time here, let's get to the town" Eragon said as he begun to stride towards the town. Harry followed suite. With his elven sight he could already see something out of place, walls stood around Carvahall. Made from trees cut from the spine.

"there are walls around the town, that's not how it was." Eragon said to Harry slowly. The two continued forward and soon they were upon the walls gate. Eragon raised a hand and slowly knocked on the trunk. There were a few moments of silence before a reply.

"you'll not have our surrender empire scum!" He heard a familiar voice shout with hate.

"I am no friend to the empire." He answered calmly in return

"then who goes there?" He asked slightly less angrily.

"I am Eragon Shadslayer." He answered simply. Then as he anticipated he heard laughter.

"hahaha Shadslayer? More like deer slayer haha" he laughed

"Horst, let me inside so I may help" Eragon said with authority.

"that's not my call to make, if you submit your weapons we will bring you to the man who is in charge" Horst said. Eragon agreed and unstrapped his sword as did Harry and the two tossed them over the wall. Then the gate begun to open wide and they were greeted by Horst.

"my god it's actually Eragon… he looks older, but I can tell that's him. Eragon! What are you doing here!?" Horst asked

"I'm happy you recognized me, I barley do" Eragon said with a smile as the large man envelopes him in a hug.

"we thought you'd be dead" he said

"haha unfortunately for them I'm not" Eragon laughed

"Roran will be happy to see you, and mad I suppose but blood is blood and he'll have to forgive you" Horst said with a smile. He took the weapons from the ground and returned them to their owners and begun to lead Eragon to Roran.

"What has happened here?" Eragon asked sadly.

"the empire came looking for Roran… he hid in the spine and the soldiers stared getting impatient and one night a fire started in Morn's. He was killed, so we drove them and the cursed Ra'zac out of here. They've returned a few times but we've been able to repel them. Roran took charge and has been leading us, although Sloan isn't happy about it." Horst explained.

"the fault is mine… I brought the empire to our doorstep, but I will make this right in any way I can" Eragon vowed. Horst nodded and they opened the door to Horst's home. The dimly lit room smelled like bread and honey like it always did. A pregnant Elian stood and talked to the man sitting. His cousin Roran, he looked older and battle worn. His hair had grown longer and he had grown his facial hair out and had a good start to a beard. When Roran turned to see what Elian was staring at he dropped his spoon in shock. Immediately he rose to his feet and lunged at him. Eragon saw it coming but decided to let it connect. He waited for the punch and turned with it to ease Roran's fist. But surprisingly when his fist connected he barley felt it. On Roran's part he yelled in pain and clenched his fist. His knuckles were displaced and he was breathing heavy.

"you are brave enough to come back? After all you've done? You got father killed! You brought the empire here so they could kill! I've been trying to protect my beloved and the rest of the people from your mess!" Roran yelled in anger.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Roran. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, and you deserve the whole truth" Eragon said sadly. Roran looked to him expectedly.

"well on with it then" he growled. Eragon took a breath then begun.

"the stone that I had found in the spine turned out not to be a stone. One night it hatched." Eragon started

"Hatched!" Roran interrupted

"yes it hatched, and inside was a baby dragon" Eragon continued

"a dragon!? Where's this dragon now?" Roran laughed

"she's back with the elves training. But anyway she hatched and I was so scared. I didn't want you or father to kill it, or make me dispose of her, she touched my palm and we were instantly bound. She was like the other half of me from then on out. I was going to tell you guys when she got too big to get rid of, I went to Brom and he told me about dragons and eventually he figured out I was a rider. The second rider only to Galbatorix." Eragon continues

"a rider!? You!?" Roran laughed

"will you stop!? Why would I lie about this!" Eragon yelled.

"prove it then" he shouted back.

"let me see your hand?" Eragon asked. Slowly Roran let go of it and gave it to Eragon. With a touch the bones set and his pain was gone. Roran openly gasped, as did the others in the room.

"you're a magician!?" Roran asked in shock.

"it's part of being a rider, I know it's not exactly the proof you've been looking for but in time I can show you" Eragon said.

After a pause Roran spoke "finish telling us." He said simply. Eragon continued his story and told them all the basics that had happened. They were all quiet when he told them of Brom's death and his past as a rider. And when he told them of his dual against the shade they all stared in disbelief.

"Eka otherúm thäet eom waíse du ilumëo" he spoke "I know you don't understand the Ancient Language But In it you cannot tell a lie, I said I swear it to be the truth. But I won't be offended if that's not enough" Eragon finished.

"Who is the boy?" Roran asked pointing to Harry.

"That's my young apprentice Harry, he's from somewhere far snd it's not the time" Eragon explained.

"well what's the plan now?" Roran asked

"I want to get everyone out of Carvahall. We can offer them all a chance to leave and let them decide" Eragon said.

"well I'll announce it to them, and they can have until sunrise tomorrow to decide." Roran said Eragon nodded and the two went outside and had Horst start to gather the towns people to the square for Roran's offer. Eragon just slowly walked through town to gage the destruction. Everyone was shocked at seeing his face again, months after his disappearance. Some looked happy to see him while the others looked to despise him. Soon through they had all gathered and Roran gave a long speech about their struggle and ended it with his offer of safe passage to the Varden. They looked in shock at the reality that they may lose everything and start anew somewhere else.

"I do think most, if not all will come Roran, I could tell as much from their minds at least." Eragon said.

"you can read minds?" Roran asked.

"not exactly, but the easy answer would be yes I suppose" Eragon answered. Roran gave him a look then nodded and the two made their way back to Horst's home.

"How has Katrina been?" Eragon asked

"I want to propose to her… she's doing well though, she has been a little under the weather lately which is why you haven't seen her yet" Roran said with a smile.

"so Harry right? What exactly is my cousin mentoring you in?" Roran asked the boy who had remained quiet throughout the entire stay.

"swordsmanship, your cousin is a master. Also in history and other rider related topics" Harry said quietly.

"bah a great shot with a bow but sword? He was no better than I" Roran laughed

"I don't think you'd last ten seconds cousin!" Eragon laughed

"oh really?" Roran said challenging.

"haha now is not the time, plus I can see you're more adept with a hammer?... crude but I'm sure it's a lot of fun" Eragon laughed. The two entered the house to the sight of Katrina. Her copper hair in a bun while she ate her evening meal. Roran immediately rushed to her and gave her a hug.

"Eragon has returned, I don't have the time to explain but he's a dragon rider Katrina. He's proved himself enough so for me anyway." Roran said. She looked to be in shock but Roran assured her that it was ok. Katrina came to Eragon and hugged him as well, he smiled and returned her gesture. They all sat at the table and talked about the recent adventures that Eragon had been on. He told them about the battle under the mountain and about the order he was forming.

"Roran, after what I've heard about you today, I want you to join my order. You'd be the first human member. I can guarantee you that Katrina will be protected better than anywhere else in the land if you join. We are building a stronghold on an island just West of here. It will be as protected as the kings palace itself. I know you will fight harder than anyone to keep Katrina safe." Eragon offered him. Roran thought briefly before he replied.

"if it will keep Katrina safe… then it's not even a question. I accept." Roran said determinedly

"I knew you would, you'll have to swear the same oath that they all have." Eragon said. Then he begun coaching him on pronunciation and what it meant. Within the hour he had it and sworn.

"welcome brother, together we will slay the dark king and all who follow him." Eragon smiled as he grasped his hand. They ate together and talked and laughed and soon it grew dark. Eragon decided he'd go upstairs and tell Saphira that he'd be late and that he'd return tomorrow. In the spare bedroom he conjured a window to the elves realm. He saw his great dragon laying on her cot, she was cleaning her teeth leisurely.

"I know you can't speak to me but I just wanted to let you know that I won't be back until tomorrow around mid afternoon" Eragon said. Saphira for her part nodded and then pointed over to the corner. With confusion Eragon asked "what is it Saphira?" Then he saw her, hair as dark as the sky, eyes that could pierce the sky with their emerald hue. But her eyes were slanted at if she was angry with him.

"Eragon! Why didn't you tell me of your departure! I was looking all over for you so we could spend some time together and the next thing I know you're gone! So I go to ask Vanir where your are because I know you and him had grown close but he refuses to disclose where his Daéda is! So I wanted to speak to Saphira but she was off with Glaedr training so I waited here for you two. When she returned she told me what happened and that you'd be checking in later. So I waited for you to call." Arya explained with cold anger. Eragon looked startled but nodded as she spoke.

"I am sorry Arya, I had not thought to tell you and I admit I've been very caught up in my recent endeavors. But you are right I should've informed you or somebody to tell you. I am very sorry." Eragon said shamefully.

"you're forgiven Eragon, just come back to me safe, ok?" Arya said, her anger lessening.

"I promise" he said. She gave him a small smile before she answered.

"then I will await your return" Arya said softly. Eragon nodded and closed the window. He then made to check on Harry. When he entered the room he could see Harry with his magical wand, he was just flicking a light on and off with a bored look. When Eragon entered he jumped and pointed the wand at him before lowering it.

"sorry… habit" Harry said sheepishly

"and a good habit at that" Eragon smiled. "Do you mind if I sit?" Eragon asked motioning with his hand to the bed. Harry nodded and Eragon took the seat next to him.

"so Harry, tell me about your magic?" Eragon asked. Harry gave him a long description about how he learned about magic and the school called Hogwarts where he had been instructed.

"and I've had secret lessons… not even Hermione knows, I was sworn not to tell her by Headmaster Dumbledore. After my second year we realized I was in much danger. So all throughout third and fourth year he mentored me. At first it was mostly history but then we got into battle magic and transportation. All so I could beat Voldemort If the time came… and it did… I watched as he murdered Cedric and I was captured by a wizard who's scared of his own wand. I froze, it was my first time actually facing him face to face. When I grabbed the portkey I was transported here… I cried for hours but eventually realized that Cedric would want me to live.. to live so I could avenge him. And that's the only reason that after this I will return. And if given the choice when Voldemort is dead I'd like to return here. It's more peaceful here, and I'm not famous which is great. You're the famous one here and that's one hundred percent great" Harry explained.

BOOM an explosion was heard throughout the town. Eragon looked to Harry who nodded. They both stood made their way downstairs to repel the intruders


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN here is some action and a showcase of Eragon's new power. I'm trying to knock out four chapters for this month of May, once a week. Not that I'll rush them, two weeks is my standard time. My chapters range from 3,000-5,500 words so a thousand words a day is my quota. With exams coming up we'll see what I can do! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, rate and review. Although ideas for a new project are starting to form which may require some of my time. Two new Harry Potter stories I've thought of. But we'll have to see where the wind takes me, this is of my favorite stories to write so we'll have to see if I can juggle it all. Haha let me know if anyone reads this.**_

"ERAGON!" Roran yelled. The thumping of footsteps filled the house as Eragon and Harry stomped down the stairs hastily. "Keep everyone in a line, shields in front. I'll be at the forefront, none will die" Eragon ordered. Roran nodded and the two went outside. In the blackness a fire lit the town, the main wall was on fire and empire troops were flowing inside. Already the people of Carvahall bad met them, but they were not faring well. The men of Carvahall were being pushed back by the empire.

"fall back! Form ranks" Roran ordered at the same time another voice rang out.

"STOP! MEN OF THE EMPIRE! I AM ERAGON SHADSLAYER, WITH A BOUNTY OF AN EARLDOM! TAKE ME!" Eragon yelled with a magically enhanced voice. All of the soldiers heads whipped around towards him. The one they knew would please the king beyond anything they could possibly do.

"CHARGE!" the general yelled while pointing to Eragon. Eragon smiled and slowly withdrew Zar'roc. With a wave of his left hand a blinding white light emanated and blinded the soldiers. And when they reached his position he was gone. Then suddenly from above they saw him, he landed on the nearest soldier and planted Zar'roc through him, so hard that the sword drove into the ground cleanly through the man. They all turned in surprise, a circle formed around him and they started to close in on him. With a hand gesture, white fire formed around him and with a flick of his wrist it burst from him and the twenty soldiers around him all caught the magical flames. They screamed as their flesh burned the disgusting smell filled the air as they all ran from the town in hopes of finding a way to extinguish themselves. And like that it seemed the conflict was over. Until a woman screaming filled the town. With his enhanced sight he could see them, the Ra'zac. On one of their shoulders there was a copper haired woman.

"KATRINA!" Roran howled. Before he could say anything else Eragon was running full speed at them. The Ra'zac saw him easily through the dark and after setting Katrina upon one of their steeds, their parent the Letherbaka. The winged demons.

"it has been too long ssssshadlayer" the larger one hissed. As he drew his sickly black sword. The other one stood motionless and waited.

"I ssshall enjoy bringing you to the king" It hissed while lunging at him full speed. Eragon easily side stepped it and it's face turned to shock. "You've grown much fassster" It hissed as is it swung at his legs. Eragon jumped over the sword and with every last bit of his speed he slashed at its right shoulder. With ease Zar'roc cleaved the Ra'zac, his sword started at the right shoulder and made its way all the way down and ended at its hip. The creature fell into two pieces, and while Eragon looked to the next Ra'zac it was too late. The Letherbaka had taken off with Katrina. Without a second to spare Eragon conjured a chain and magically sent it to the Letherbaka. It caught its foreleg and he was in the air. The cold air whipped him in the face as he climbed the chain. With a thought the chain had white flames sent up it but when they reached the Letherbaka they did nothing as the wards protected it. He continued climbing the chain as the Letherbaka made complex maneuvers in an attempt to shake him off. He held on for life and continued climbing, he was five feet away and when he was almost there the other Letherbaka dived into him from the side. The pain was immense but he held on to the chain and climbed to the top, the Ra'zac immediately stabbed at him, the sword that was enchanted found its mark and went clean through his shoulder. Eragon grimaced and grabbed the Ra'zac's arm and held it from pulling the sword out. With a yell he kicked the Ra'zac as hard as he could and he went flying down his steed. Eragon immediately grabbed the sword embedded in him and pulled it out, before he could think, the Letherbaka had started to roll. In slow motion Eragon fell from the creature but not before he put an arm around the unconscious Katrina and then they were in free fall. Their bodies accelerated to the ground while Eragon tried to think. With a thought they were suspended in air about ten feet before they hit the ground. But then he lost the hold on his magic and they began to fall. Eragon held Katrina tight and prepared to take the force of the fall. With a thud they hit the ground and Eragon could feel his ribs breaking. A crunch and they laid in the middle of the wilderness. Eragon was trying to catch his breath which was proving difficult.

 _The blade must have had the same drug they used on me when I was in-prisoned. That makes it so I can't reach for my magic."_ Eragon thought to himself as he slowly moved Katrina off of him. Attempting to stand Eragon fell again and waited before trying to rise again. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and his ribs felt like they were crushed. The pain throughout his body was second only to Durza's blade when it ran red with his blood. With great difficulty Eragon hoisted himself to his feet.

"Katrina… Katrina… wake up" Eragon said while trying to roust her. After a moment she stirred and then slowly her eye opened.

"Eragon, what happened?" She asked confused.

"the Ra'zac… they tried to take you" he huffed. Then he started to hack and cough. Blood sprayed from his mouth while he almost choked on his own blood.

"Eragon, are you ok?" She said as she rose and began padding him on the back.

"they… they got me pretty good" Eragon coughed wildly. But he managed to get a grip on it and slowly start breathing again.

"we have to get back to Carvahall, I know what direction to move in I just don't know how far. We may be better off making a camp and waiting until my magic is back. I could just teleport us there then. There's a cave over here, let's go there so we can hide, the Letherbaka or soldiers could be looking for us." Eragon ordered. She nodded and put an arm around him and helped him towards the darkened cave. He used the Ra'zac's sword as a crutch for his other side. The cave was dark and damp, it barley had enough room for the two of them, Eragon sat and leaned on the wall and looked outside for any signs of trouble. Katrina was laying on her side and trying to make their close contact not so weird.

"I'm pregnant with Roran's child… I've decided if it's a boy his name will be Eragon for what you've done for us today. If it's a girl it'll be Selena for your mother. Because her son saved our family." Katrina said emotionally as tears begun to fall from her face silently.

"you honor me Katrina" he said and gave her a small hug

"you're a hero Eragon, you have a good heart." Katrina said while trying to calm herself.

"you rest Katrina, in the morning we'll be back in Carvahall." Eragon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"do you know where Eragon might be?" Roran asked him worried

"I don't know, they flew that way" Harry pointed "But I'm sure we'd be better off waiting for him to return. If we go looking for him and the towns attacked without you here they could be taken. I suggest that I can start brining those who wish to go to the elves. I'm not sure what I can do for them, Eragon will have to make the arrangements but getting people there now would be smart." Harry finished. Roran nodded and begun to round up those who wanted to leave Carvahall. With a thought and a whisper of _portus_ on an anvil it was ready.

"anyone who wants to leave this is what you're going to do. Grab this anvil and do not let go under any circumstances. One of you can search for the elf Vanir, he will be able to help I'm sure." Harry explained to them. Horst was put in charge of what to do when they got there and of course Roran stayed to wait for Katrina, as did Sloan. Multiple items were charmed to do the same and with more than ten pops there were only a handful of villagers remaining. Some older farmers who outright refused to leave, Roran, Sloan, and him. The large butcher had been silent until now, his large form made its way over to Roran.

"if she's gone I'll turn you into display cuts! I'll filet you! Skin you! Debone you!" Sloan yelled madly swinging his large arms. Roran stepped back to avoid his blows which seemed to only anger him more so.

"I'll do it to myself if that happens! I love her Sloan and you don't understand that? I'd die for her and I'd rather be dead than live without her!" Roran yelled as angry

"well you better hope your good for nothing cousin brings her back without a hair on her head missing!" He yelled slightly less angry, he calmed when the feel of cool steel graced his throat.

"say one more word" Harry says menacingly.

"how dare you challenge me boy, how dare you. You're what, fourteen! Haven't your parents taught you anything!? I'm your elder boy!" Sloan yelled wildly

"don't make me sir. Don't curse Eragon's name around me, he saved my life, he saved your life, and he saved Katrina's life" is all Harry had to say to him.

"well we'll see about that" Sloan said calmly as the sword was lowered and sheathed by Harry. The three sat and waited for their return, none got any more sleep that night while they waited for their return.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The sun rose on the horizon and Eragon could instantly feel his magic returning to him. With a smile be begun to rouse Katrina.

"are we going to leave Eragon?" Katrina said suddenly.

"yes, after I heal myself. With a thought Eragon's flesh begun to mend painlessly and his blood returned to him, he still felt somewhat weak but after gathering energy from the forest around him he felt rejuvenated. Ok Katrina take my arm and we'll be back in Carvahall. She nodded and tightly grasped his arm. With a thought and a blinding white light they were gone. A moment later they were standing in Carvahall. Immediately Katrina ran to Roran who he'd guess hadn't slept the night. Sloan looked relived, Harry looked happy at seeing Eragon alive and well.

Thank you Eragon! Thank you for bringing her home!" Solan cried as he did the unexpected and hugged him. Eragon's face betrayed his mind when it wore a template of shock. Sloan squeezed him tight and Eragon just looked to Roran and Katrina shocked. Harry even looked shocked after his past behavior about his master. Sloan broke the contact and went to Katrina and gave her a hug as well, Roran was given a handshake which considering their relationship was also added to the list of shockers.

"let's leave here! We can't be here when they come back!" Sloan said hurriedly. They all agreed and grabbed Harry's arm and with a twist and pull they landed in a forest. Only Harry managed to stay on his feet. The villagers were all huddled around talking and whispering about the Ancient Race they were meeting.

"Eragon! We've been waiting for you, the Queen said she'd speak to you on what we were to do" Horst said smiling while he helped Eragon to his feet.

"I'll talk to her at once" Eragon assured them "Roran, Katrina, And Harry. Follow me so we can get everything arranged." Eragon said. The three nodded and made their way towards the inner city and towards the Hall that housed the queen. Elves gave them weird looks at the sight and smell of humans unknown to them. They knew better than to ask questions about it however. When they reached the hall the first thing Eragon laid his eyes upon was the sight of Arya, she was wearing a black clothe that looked comfortable, her long hair was sprawled down her back freely and her eyes shone in the sun. Her face immediately donned a smile when she saw him. She ran to him and stopped, she gave him a slap on the chest.

"don't you leave me like that again, tell me before you go across the map like that. Your villagers told me you fought the empire and the Ra'zac. Are you ok? We're you hurt?" She asked angrily.

"Arya, I'm fine, I took a good blow to the shoulder but I'm all healed now. I need to talk to your mother about their housing" Eragon explained with a laugh

"it's not funny, you can't go and get yourself hurt like that, you are probably my closest friend, you saved my life and I can't have you leaving me." Arya explained softly.

"I'm sorry Arya, I did not think of your feelings and I acted too fast. I promise to do better in the future and consult you" Eragon spoke to her softly. She nodded, appearing content with his apology.

"my mother is in her throne room, I don't think she's seeing anyone right now" Arya said as she took his arm and begun to lead him to the room. They passed elves who's heads turned when they saw the princess and the Lord Rider holding each other so publicly. They arrived in the large throne room, the queen sat and waited for their arrival.

"I expected I was to see you when fifty men, women, and children arrived in our forest." The Queen spoke.

"yes I do believe I have some explaining to do. Those are my villagers from Carvahall, I saved them from the empire. If they could set up a small camp I can have them out of here within the next two and a half weeks." Eragon explained.

"where do you intend to bring them?" The Queen asked

"I will have to keep that secret for now my queen" Eragon answered.

"Of course Daéda Shur'tugal. They will be safe here for as long as you need." The Queen said sincerely

"Thank you your highness" Eragon said with a small bow of his head.

"anything for you Eragon, I owe you a great debt" she said with a small smile. Eragon nodded and a silence fell upon them.

"how goes your partners training?" The queen asked politely

"it's going very well, I should have contacted her immediately, however my duties got the best of me." Eragon replied sheepishly. He mentally sought out his partner of heart and mind and found her quickly. She was flying with master Glaedr. She was being taught about certain plants that were edible and could help her digestion. Of course Eragon already knew all of them but he knew Saphira learning from experience was worth more than him telling her.

 _"Saphira, I've returned. I'm unharmed and I've brought with me the villagers from Carvahall. After your lesson come and see me, I've missed you"_ Eragon said to her lovingly

 _"little one! You're alive and well, I've missed you too. More than you will ever know, as soon as we're done here I'll come to join you so that we may fly together. But I suspect it'll be another few hours"_ Saphira replied warmly

 _"that's alright, I have some things that I need to do before that anyway. Plus I think I owe Arya some time, to at least appease her anger more so. Any suggestions on where I could bring her? I figure that you'd be able to see any spots that beauty may catch your eye."_ Eragon asked

 _"there's a valley about a league west, it has some beautiful flowers and a small creek. I think she'd love to go there with you. Pack a lunch and have a nice afternoon. I must return my focus to the lesson"_ Saphira suggested

 _"Thank you, sounds like an excellent idea."_ Eragon thanked. He looked to Arya who's eyes shone bright at his gaze.

"would you like to have lunch with me? There's a valley about a league west of here, If you can pack us a lunch I'll go home and change out of these clothes. As you can see they're a little worse for wear right now. Not to mention the white cloak is a little much for a lunch? Eragon suggested

"that sounds lovely Eragon, I'll get ready and meet you outside your house, ok?" Arya replied with a warm smile.

"sounds perfect" he answered simply

"I'll see you then" she replied running off back towards the city. Eragon smiled then he turned and followed her. His speed outpacing hers as he ran towards his house. When he arrived the burning question is what met him.

 _"what do I wear?"_


End file.
